


It's a Solo Thing

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Just an idea that popped in my head this morning. Let's see where it goes!Ben loves his adopted sister, a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

He remembers the day his "sister" came to live with them. He was ten years old. She was the daughter of some senator or something who dead somehow , he truly didn't care how, all he knew was he was being saddled with some girl. 

"Ben, Vonka is a lovely girl. She's a few years younger than you but she needs a home and well you know that I was adopted as a baby so it would be nice to do this for someone else." The last thing ten year old Ben Solo wanted was to share he home with some little girl. "You know your father and I wanted more kids but well we just can't." She looks at him sadly. "You know that right." What she really means is they don't want to make any more freaks that's what she's saying. Not only was he force sensitive, something his father just couldn't understand about Ben was an odd boy, emotional, he was sensitive, other kids just didn't like him. Which was fine with him, he didn't like them either! (You don't need friends) the voice whispered in his ear (you have me.) that voice has been there as long as he can remember (Freak never my boy you are special) he smiled his mother misinterprets the smile as his acceptance of this new girl but he didn't. He would make sure she knew it too.

So the day came when the new girl arrived. She was seven years old, her hair was light brown but when the sun hit it turned a reddish colour. Pale green eyes, freckles splashed across her nose and checks. He could feel her anxiety as she was usher into her new home. Sadness was her dominate emotion, curiosity, fear, admiration (of his mother), hope he could feel her hope. They enter the living room where he is. "Vonka this is our son Ben. Ben say hello to Vonka." 

"Hi." His said with little enthusiasm. She looks at him and what is this joy! Happiness! Why would she be so happy to see him. No one likes him. (You don't need them) right he doesn't need them or her. With that he leaves the room. He can feel her heart drop, rejection pushes her to the point of tears. 

"Ben, buddy get back here!" Dad calls after him Ben responds by slamming his door. 

"Did I do something wrong?"she whispers. 

"No, Vonka Ben just need some time to adjust." He hears is mother say. "Lets show you the rest of the house. I'm sure Ben will come around." After the tour mom was with her helping her get settled in her room and dad shows up to give him a hard time.

"What was that about kid?" He hates it when he calls him kid! "You were pretty rude to Vonka, the girl has lost everyone she loves don't you think you could be a little kinder to her?" Ben snaps close the book he was reading about the history of the clone wars and looks at his father with an icy stare giving him nothing but stony silence. "Just try to be nice, jeez kid." He thinks your a freak! He wonder how he made such a strange kid. He blames your mother, he blames the force. (He will never understand you but I do). 

That night he hears her crying. He thought about going to see her but didn't. She cries every night. He never goes to her he just feels, feels her loss, feels her loneliness and knows he's not alone. 

The next few weeks are filled with his mother and father telling him to be nice. They start school and well everyone just loves Vonka, mom did her hair the morning before school Ben watched from the kitchen eating breakfast. "I used to wear my hair like this." She was making buns on either side of her head. Personally he thought she looked silly but he noticed the next day a few girls wearing there hair the same way even a few older girl. Vonka made friends easily and well he was jealous. So one day on there silent walk home he attacked. 

"Your know they don't really like you. They all just feel sorry for you cause your an orphan. Mom and Dad only took you as charity, they don't even like you. They hear you crying at night and they don't care." That wasn't true he was the only one that heard her and well part of him cared but he liked that fact that she was lonely like him. In fact his mother was really enjoying have a girl around, she liked doing her hair and picking out the pretty dress she would wear. Dad was as indifferent to her as he was to him the first few weeks until she started asking about the Falcon. Then she started spending Sunday with Dad working on it and Chewie was crazy about her. Now the kids at school liked her too. It was just too much.....he had to knocker her down. "So don't forget it! They are only kind to you because they feel sorry for you. In time they will only find you annoying, like I do!" Again he feel he sadness, his rejection hurts her deeply. 

"Why are you so mean? When they told me I was going to live with the Solo's I was excited to have a brother. I never had one before, but I was wrong. You'll never be my brother." With little tear running down her checks she walks ahead, he follows behind feeling bad. 

"How was school? Oh Vonka what happened?" He hears his mother. He waits outside for her to tattle tail on how mean he was, but when mom didn't come to give him a talking too he enters the house cautiously. He finds them in the living room. "Oh sweetie, well it sounds like this boy just isn't happy with himself. You should feel bad for him really, the only way he can feel good about himself is to make others feel bad. That's really sad isn't it? " Vonka nods. "You should just ignore him and know that Han, Ben and I all care very much about you." She nods again before excusing herself to do homework. That's when mom sees him. "Ben, part of being a big brother is looking out for your sister. If you see anyone being mean to Vonka will you let me know please." 

"I will mom." She pats him on the shoulder. 

"Vonka reminds me of myself as a girl. I wish I had a big brother growing up." 

"Mom you had Uncle Luke!" 

"Yes but you know I didn't meet Luke until we were teenagers. After our father was killed by Darth Vader our birth mother died in child birth and I was adopted by the Organa's, Luke was sent to live with his remaining Skywalker family on Tatooine but Luke became a very good brother in the end." She smiles but doesn't look him in the eyes. (Lies she lies). Why would mom lie about that? (Lies doesn't want you to know the truth) Truth what truth? (The truth of where you come from the truth about your family) So you tell me! (You will learn, in time) 

After a few months he grow accustom to Vonka. He would dare say they grow to like each other. She would laugh at his jokes when no one else seem to get them. She even told some guys off when they were picking on him. He also notice his dad was home more, and his parents fought less with Vonka around. Maybe having a sister wasn't so bad. 

When he was eleven it became official the paper work done and Vonka was a Solo. Which he didn't mind either. For a will the voice in his head went away. He was happy, the Solo's were happy. 

He was when he was thirteen that it happened. There was a boy in Vonka's class and he thought he was in love with her. He told her one day they would be married. They were only ten but he was so outraged at this boy thinking he could have her for himself. He went to his parents expecting them to be outraged but his mother only laughed and his father said "It starts already. Ben your sister is a beauty. What did you expect? Other boy will notice and it's only going to get worse." Well if they wouldn't protect her then he would have too. She was his after all. The boy had a small accident on the play ground a few weeks later. Who knew monkey bars were so dangerous! Ben knelt down beside him. "Stay way for my sister or it will be worse next time." Then he left the boy as teachers rushed over broken arm that should teach him. Every time a boy got too close "accidents" happened. The voice returned, encouraging him to hurt the boy's. Mom and dad noticed, he heard them fighting about it. Dad said he should go to Uncle Luke's school. He couldn't be sent away. Who would protect Vonka's?

When he was fourteen that was when it all happened. It was a hot summer day, mom and dad were in and out of the house. Ben was in charge of watching Vonka. He found her sleeping on the couch. She looks so peaceful she reminded him of sleeping beauty. The prince kiss the sleeping princess and she wakes up and falls in love with him. He wanted Vonka to love him, he loved her. (Take what you want) He should, he should take what he wants. He leans in and kisses her. 

"Ben" she said and he smiled. He leans in to kiss her again. "Ben no." No! (Take what you want) The voice repeats louder. He leans in and kisses her again. She stared to push him away but he was bigger and stronger. She cries out trying to push him away. "No Ben your hurting me." 

"What the hell are you doing kid!" Mom and Dad found them like that. Mom ushered a crying Vonka from the room giving Ben a calculated look as she passed him. Dad took him away that night, took him to Uncle Luke and left him. He didn't even get to see if Vonka was ok. He didn't mean to hurt her. 

He was way for a year, stuck at the academy. It was the worst! Uncle Luke was harsh and critical of everything he did. The voice was very strong in his head. Telling him that no one wanted him. He missed Vonka. Then Uncle Luke told him they would be visiting home he could hardly contain himself. He couldn't wait to see her, to arrive home. He looked for her but dad had taken her away well he visited. "It's just better this way Bennie." Mom had said. So what they were never going to let him see her again. That was when he snapped. He ran away when they return to the academy. 

He was standing outside a resturant for the first time in his life hungry thinking he would have to he back soon. "I finally found you my boy?" He new that voice. He turn to find an old man cover with a thick cloak. "Ben Solo, you know my voice. I have spoken to you in the past. I have an offer for you, come be my apprentice and I will make sure you have everything you desire. Fame, power, why when I am done with you your name will be the most fear and respected name in the galaxy. No one would dare defy you, no one would deny you what you want." Vonka! "She would be your and no others. All you have to do is let me teach you, bow before me and call me master Ben Solo and I will insure that all others bow to you." He falls to his knees. 

"What do I need to do Master?" The old man smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Snoke took him in, made him his apprentice. Gave him a strong name. He even bought him a slave girl, not just any slave girl would do, no he searched for months until he found one girl that resembled Vonka and for a time he was content. Until he visited Coruscant with his knights to celebrate his birthday. They were on there way out for the evening and he saw her 24 year old Vonka with a bunch of girl at a restaurant. 

At that moment as he watched her sipping water and smiling at her friend he knew that nothing would even be the same again. He abandon is knights and sent the rest of his trip following her every move and he couldn't stand the idea of returning to the compound for training. 

When he returned he realized than his replacement look nothing like Vonka! In fact the more he looks at her the more all their difference started to show. 

"Master, you have not touched me in a week. Have I displeased you?" Yes your are not Vonka, you can never be Vonka! He lashes out angrily at the girl. In his heart he know she has done nothing to deserve it but her inadequacy has his so enraged. 

He need to return to Coruscent, immediately. 

*******

Vonka yawned and stretched, her eyes pop open, "Wait what time is it? " she rolls over and grabs her comm. damn it she forgot to set her alarm. She jumps out of bed, her heart racing she was late and it was the worse day to be late too! She rushes to the shower and get dressed, running down the sidewalk to the public transport. Three stops and she running up the stairs into the art museum. 

She runs her Id badge at the gate, "You're late!" Mel the security guard says waving a naughty finger. 

"I know! I know!" He laughs at her well she rush by. 

"Hope you had breakfast!" She had forgotten and now her stomach growled. This was going to be a long morning. 

"You're late." Patrice her boss bitches as she taps her foot as Vonka hurry in tossing her bag on he work station. She works at the art museum as a restorer specializing in painting. It was painstaking work, but she loved art. She loved the history behind the pieces. 

But today was a big day. Today she was responsible for the showing of the only surviving artwork from Alderaan!

The collector took some convincing but her mother finally is allowing her to showcase her most treasured heirlooms to the public. The shipment arrived late last evening and she would be in charge of the pieces. So you could understand why Patrice is huffy, and probably a bit jealous. 

It took well into the afternoon to get the exhibition set up. She was starving, she has to eat on the run. She needs to get herself ready for the opening tonight. She has a hair appointment and a dress that in her option is too sexy but her friends talked her into it after a few drinks and well for what it cost she was going to wear the darn thing. 

After hair, make up, another thing she doesn't really care for. She puts on the dress and looks in the mirror. She can't decide if she can pull this off. Deep breath girl you got this. 

There's a knock on the door. 

"Dad! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen Han in months. He and mom are kind of on the outs again, but that's how things have been since Ben was sent away. Then Ben ran away and the horrible fire at the academy. You haven't see Uncle Luke in so long. 

"Oh my god is right. That is some dress kiddo!" She feels her cheeks fill with a blush. 

"I know my friends picked it out and well I don't know if I can pull it off." She was feeling pretty self-conscious. 

"Well, self confidence is something I can help you with." He walks in. "First head high, shoulders back and repeat after me, I am the most beautiful girl here." She smile at him. 

"I'm the only girl here, Dad." Which makes him chuckle

"You know what I mean. So is your mother going tonight?" Oh now she see why she getting the pop by. Dad like to keep an eye on mom. To see if she's seeing anyone else. 

"Nope, she too busy these days. She in Hanna City some important meeting." 

"Yeah, saving the galaxy, as always. So where's your date? Do I get to give the guy a once over. Make sure he's good enough for my girl?" Dad puffs up his chest trying to look intimidating which just wasn't working. 

"Nope, flying solo.....Solo ha get it Dad." She taps him on the shoulder with her fist.

"Well if you want I could go with you. I'm not dressed for it." Dad is trying to be nonchalant but he seem nervous about what she will say.

"Dad, of course I would love you to be my date! I will just need to get you a tie oh I know my neighbour. Hold on." She run down the hall, Miko answers his door, his eyes grew larger and he looks her up and down. "Hey Miko can I borrow a tie for my father. He's going to be my date to a gala." 

"Ahh.." again he looks her up and down. "Ah....yeah,yeah hold on." He disappears she looks back at her dad standing in the doorway. She holds up one finger and months one minute. Miko returns with a handful of ties. 

"Ah....I have black, blue, ah..." he looks at her again. "Ah." 

"The black is fine thanks, Miko. I'll get it back to you. Have a good night." She moves back down the hall.

"Well that boy watched you walk all the way back here before closing the door." He gave her his signature half smile. 

"Oh Dad," she makes quick work of the tie and soon they are on there way. She felt better with her Dad there. He provided a big sense of comfort and he would make jokes about the art the has Patrice rolling her eyes, but once everyone knew Han Solo the husband of the collection own was here. He could make all the jokes he wanted. She made her speech, Dad ran into an old friend so she watch the floor from the balcony. Everyone looked like they are having fun.

"Hello Miss, I have brought you a drink." Oh, a rather handsome fella offered you a flute of champagne. "May I just say you look lovely this evening. As beautiful as these pieces are. I'm afraid you are stealing the show." She know it just a pick up line but she is pretty flattered. She make small talk with the gentleman and soon her father finds them.

"Who has stole away my dates attention?" Oh Dad! 

"Well, I'm sorry I don't even now your name." How rude that she didn't even ask his name. 

"It's Hux. Armitage Hux and you are Han Solo the famous General that help bring down the Empire." The was the slightest hint of a tone in his words. His eyes looked a little cooler. 

"That's my dad, are you having fun?" 

"Oh a blast, but let's focus on you suitor. What do you do Mr.Hux?" 

"I am in the military sir. If you'll excess me I have just seem an old family friend." In one graceful move he scooped up Vonka's hand and place a kiss upon her knuckles. "It truly has been a pleasure." She watches him walk away and disappear in the crowd. 

"Trouble that one, never date a military man, they will always put their cause first. You deserve to be number one baby." Dad leans against the railing. He looks lost in thought, her heart aches for him. If there was a man that loved a woman, Han Solo loved his rebel princess, but she so wants to make her mark on the galaxy. A person gets tired of constantly being on the back burner and Han Solo is just tired. 

"Come on dad let's go get a burger, go back to my place and watch Custom Freighters." This made him smile. He wasn't going to say no to escaping. 

"Thanks for coming with me dad. It made me feel good knowing someone that loves me was in the crowd." She leans into his arm.

"Anything for my baby girl." He lifts his arm tucking her into him. "You did well tonight, I wish your mother would have seen it. She would have been proud of you." He stops and looks over his shoulder. 

"What's wrong Dad?" She scans the crowd of people. 

"Nothing, just thought I saw someone. Come on let's go get those burgers." 

From the darkness Kylo watches. A father and daughter walking through the street. Oh what a happy pair they are. He hates Han Solo, he hates him for many reason but the reason he hates him the most is this moment is because Vonka loves him. He gets to be near her and have her smile at him. Those should all be his. That's his love, those are his smile. She belongs with him. She was his and his alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad stayed for a couple days before heading out on a new adventure. Vonka always blamed herself for the families problems. She was the reason they sent Ben away in the first place. It was a weight she carried in her chest that sometime it ached so bad. This was one of those moments. 

After dad departed her routine went back to normal. Work, and well let's be honest she's 24 and single her friends were a pretty big part of her social life. Drama and drinks occupy a large part of her life. This night would be no different. She's having dinner with a small group of girl, Sunlea's boyfriend cheated on her so basically that was the main topic of conversation. "You deserve better than that. Have a drink. We'll find you someone else." Was heard over and over through out the meal. They make there way to a local bar. She like this one it was close to home so she could easy walk home later and the music was always to her taste so she could dance. 

"Oh how about that one by the bar. He looks like he could make you forget about that asshole for a while." Vonka had her back to the bar so she turns to see who they were talking about. To her surprise she recognized him. 

"I know him." Her friends look at her in disbelief. Ok every group has that one friend that was the prudish mother type, yes that's her! Yes she was the killjoy that did her best to keep the group safe but if they heard her mother's stories of the skin trade and slave girls well they would be careful too. She sure as hell didn't want to end up chained to a Hutt! 

"I meet him at the opening last week, um Hux. He said his name is Hux and his in the military." 

"So do you call dibs or is Sunlea free to make a move." That was Cat she was the free spirit of the group, she was up for anything and often made poor choices that take up a lot of your free time to fix. 

"You can't call dibs on people!" 

"You bet your sweet ass you can. I'm eyeing myself a tall, dark and handsome right now and if I call dibs and one of you bitch make a move, I'll pull your fucking hair out." She points a finger at me. "A girl needs to mark her territory of some bitch will move in and then you'll end up an emotion wreck like poor Sunlea. So are you calling dibs or not?" 

"No, he is up for grabs." 

"Excellent let's do this." Cat has Sunlea's arm and pulling her to the bar. Vonka moves to the dance floor with the rest of the group. After some good old dance therapy she makes her way to the bar. 

"Hello again," Hux takes the place beside her at the bar. 

"Mr.Hux how are you?" 

"Every well at he moment. No father here tonight?" He glances around the room. 

"No just the ladies tonight. We are in but of a crisis mode actually." She looks at Sunlea taking another shot. She was going to fall over soon. She lost track of Cat at some point but she could take care of herself. "I think I'm going to have to get this one home." She moves to help a rather inebriated Sunlea stand. 

"I'm fine!" A slurry Sunlea stumbles. 

"Of course you are, but I need to go home. Will you come with me Sun?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'll go with you." She stumbles and you catch her. Hux picks up the girls purse. 

"May I accompany you ladies.? Two lovely ladies should not wonder the street alone at this hour." 

"You sure can handsome!" Sunlea says taking her purse. Giving his a drunken smile.

"You may want to escape well you can, this isn't going to end well." He doesn't take her advice, they walk in a bit of awkward silence. Vonka knew what was coming and Mr. Hux was going to get a show. "Why did he do this?" And the drunken, tearful breakdown starts. "What we had was so special!" Thankfully Sunlea's home was close by and he didn't have to hear a lot of it. Vonka managed to talk her out of the worse of it. The three of you stand outside Sunlea's building. 

"Ok, your home." Sun is digging through her purse for the keys but things are dropping out all over the sidewalk.

"How do you do it?" She said all slurry. 

"Do what Sun?" You shove all the stuff back into her purse and pull out the keys. 

"Just be single! I'm so scare of being alone!" 

"I'm not alone I have my friends. Keys" 

"Cat said your scared of men." She slurs, did they really need to talk about this in front of Mr.Hux. 

"Cat says lots of stuff. Now get up there and drink water before bed. Sleep it off." She slowly walked toward her building. 

"Oh have a good trip." She stumbles up the stairs. "Call me when you get back. We'll have lunch."

"Will do." The art work was shown for a week, enough time for all the schools to visit and the one stipulation was she had to accompany the transport back to Hanna City and visit with mom. So Patrice had no choice but to give her vacation. Sneaky mom! Tomorrow the pieces will be packed up and you would off. Once Sunlea was safely inside she turned to Hux. "I tried to warns you." 

"You did. Shall we?" He offers his arm.

"Oh I'm just a few blocks down, I'll be fine." He smiles 

"I'm certain you would be but I would like to see you home safely." She takes his arm. They talk about her trip, he asks questions about her position at the museum. 

"This is me." She stops in front of her building. She feels nervous she hates this part. He wants to be invited in. 

"I know your not the type." He smiles at her. "I have learnt a long time ago to spot the girls that will and will not invite men in to their bed. I truly just wanted to make sure you made it home safe, also to let you know you have made an impression on me. If you would allow me I would like to spend more time with you." Oh my, this guy was trouble, so charming.

"I would like take too," she gave him her contact info. "I will be back from Hanna City next week." 

"Until next week then." He places another kiss on her hand again before she enters her build. 

*****

"What are we doing guy?" Vonka whorey friend asked as they follow a safe distance behind. "Are we going to do this?" Whore, she is not a suitable friend for Vonka. 

"How long have you know Vonka?" 

"Few years." 

"Has she had many..... lovers?" His fist clinch at his side at the though of another man touching her. Hux was with her. If he touched her. He would kill him! 

"Ha, Vonka that girl needs to get laid! She so uptight. So prim and proper. They say her parents were assassinated. She was raised by a frickin' princess. Why are we talk about Vonka? She's such a goody goody. Look my place is the other way. So...." that's when she looked ahead and see Vonka getting her friend home safely. Such a nice thing to do (eye roll) Kylo can hear the little sluts thought loud and clear. She hates Vonka. She loathe everything about her. 

"Maybe you should go home alone." She should leave before he loses his temper. 

"Yeah, yeah I'll do that, fuck you buddy. If you think Vonka will spread her legs for you tonight you should think again. Fuck I wouldn't be surprised if she was still a virgin. Good luck cracking that girls chastity belt!" She stumble way from him "Waste my fucking time." She bitches as she walks away. 

He follows Vonka as she strolls her arm intwined with Hux's She looked nice tonight. He loved watching her dance with her friends. Hux as been watching Vonka too, that didn't sit well with him at all. Snoke has just introduced him to the General. They were to work together. The General had big plans and Snoke believe he will help them achieve there goal. Hux better watch out who he ogles or he would lost his head. 

They stand outside her building. If she invited him into her place he would have no choice but to reveal himself. She gave Hux her number! He takes a deep breath and counts to ten as he watch him kiss her hand. To his horror he realizes she's clearly smitten. He is so enraged, he's angry at Hux, he's angry at her. No, Vonka is only confused. She is his, she just doesn't know it yet. Thankfully she goes into her building alone. 

*****

She stands on the dock well they load the crates. Ok it may be crazy but Vonka was scare to space travel. Especially hyper space travel. Her birth parent had died when their hyper drive malfunctioned. Dad tried to reassure her that this never happens normally that it was indeed done on purpose but as she stands waiting to board she can't help the butterflies building in her stomach. She tap the pill bottle against her leg as she pace. She didn't like taking them, they made everything fuzzy, but on the other hand if her ship was going to explode mid flight did she really want to be coherent? 

She takes her seat, opens the bottle and takes one of the pills. It doesn't take long before it kicked in. She closed her eye maybe she could sleep the whole way there. Someone sat next to her. She ignored the movement until she hear her pills being picked up. She struggles to open her eyes.

"Your probably high as a kite." She feel someone take her hand. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." 

She tried to ask a question but it came out in murmurs. Dark, dark cloths, the face is a blur. "Shhh, you can just lean against me and rest." She feel her body being shifted so it leans into this person beside her. "I'll keep you safe, your my girl." She wants to pull away. Who the hell is this? He leans his head down, inhaling deeply, placing his lips on her forehead. "Sleep now my love." He is touching her face. She is panicking but can't do anything. "Shhhh, don't be afraid my love. I would never hurt you. Sleep, sleep." Everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

She sleeping her head rest on his shoulder, her chin tilted slightly back. He traces her cheek bone with his finger. His eye lock on her pink pouty lips. He wanted her closer. He unstraps her, scooping her up in he's arms. He tucks her head into his neck. He just holds her against him. Finally! They stay like this for awhile, then he leans her back so he can see her face. So beautiful, he takes his free hand running it over her hair, her face, down her neck, her shoulder, her chest, her stomach, her hip, her thigh.....his....all HIS!

He pulls her closer burying his face in the curve of her neck. Just inhaling her scent. He didn't have much time. He knows he can't keep her, not yet but he savours his time with her. Mother is expecting her. "You mustn't disappoint mother. That my job." Placing gently kisses on her face, neck and collar bone. That was all he could allow himself, today. 

He did the next to impossible placing her delicately back in her seat. His heart aches as he straps her back in. He finds himself having trouble breathing. He kneels before her, cupping her face. He rest his forehead against her. "It just for a little while. Soon, soon." He thinks about kissing her lips like he did when they were children but he wanted her awake, responsive when he kisses her again.

"Hug mother tightly, this will likely be the last visit. The next time I'm not letting you go." He opts to kissing her forehead. 

 

******

She woke when the ship jostled well entering the atmosphere. She looks around panicky. There was no one there. She was sure someone was here and they were touching her. She looks herself over. Did....did she imagine it? The ship bumps as they make a landing. The pilot come back, "Sir, can you tell me was there another passenger?"

"Your the only one person on board other than myself and my co-pilot miss." Only person on board, huh! She must of imagined it. She starts unstrapping then she sees her pill, they were on the seat beside her......how did they get there? She picks them up turning them in her hand. Did she move them? 

"What is taking you so long? Don't you know not to keep an old woman waiting?" Mom marches up the ramp. 

"Mom!" She rushes forward wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh I've missed you. Let me see you. Beautiful. Come tell me everything." The though of misplaced pills and stranger dreams that seemed too real disappear from her mind as her mom leads her off the ship. 

They spend the afternoon catching up. "So I notice you took Han to the gala. Even got him to wear a tie." She lean back sipping a tea. 

"I did but I was his second choice, he was hoping you would be there. He misses you." Leia looks sadly down at the cup of tea in her hand. The ache returns. "I'm sorry," 

"Sorry for what?" Mom looks puzzled at you 

"I know it's my fault. I ruined your family. Yet you loved me like a daughter anyway." 

"Oh honey, Han and I had problem way before you came to live with us. What happened with Ben, that wasn't your fault." She never mentions Ben. "You were only eleven. I should have talked to you but I was so concerned about getting Ben help at the time. Then you never spoke about what happens. I guess I hoped you had forgotten. I never thought.....I never thought you blamed yourself." 

"You sent him away because of me. I ripped apart your family."

"Ben had serious problem, Han and I wanted to protect you. Ben became unhealthily fixated on you. We ignored the warning signs. We thought....well more hoped he would grow out of it. Then after what happened at Luke's school." What the fire? What did that fire have to do with Ben? Leia shakes her head. "Let's talk about something else. Anything else, do you have a fella?" She feels her cheeks flush. "You do? Well,tell me all about him." 

"He's not my fella! We meet at the gala. He's tall, handsome and very charming. Dad didn't like him." 

"So right there he already becomes more attractive to you!" Mom starts laughing. "What does he do?" 

"His in the military." 

"Does this handsome man have a name?" 

"Hux, Amitiage Hux." Mother's face falls causing Vonka's stomach to drop. What? What is wrong with the name Hux? 

"Hux." She swallows "I know that name. He is a member of the First Order. They are causing a lot of problem with the New Republic. He's a child of the remnants for the Empire." Oh.....that's not good. "Well, there's other fish in the sea." Well that's that mom has spoken. Armitage Hux was no longer an option. 

"Yes there are plenty of fish." Her heart dropped a bit which was just silly. She hardly knew him, there was no reason to be upset. 

******

Vonka was leaving tomorrow to return home, she had hoped to spend the day with mother but well she's eating breakfast that morning. Mother calls to her. "Von, I have a meet today, but before I go I have some one I want you to meet. " she was in the middle of shoving a large spoonful of cereal in her mouth when mom enter the kitchen with a friend. "Vonka, this is Poe Dameron. He's a pilot for the New Republic" she chomps down on her cereal trying to swallow it. "Poe my daughter Vonka." 

"Pleased to meet you." He shakes her and offering her a roughish smile,that reminds her of dad in a odd way. 

"Likewise," she murmurs cereal still filling her cheeks. 

"I will be gone most of the night and well, I didn't want you to be alone so Poe offered to take you out for evening." What? Mom is setting you up! Eh.....

"I'll pick you up at six, dinner and we'll see where the night takes us." He gives her a wink. He clearly has the whole player vibe going on. Unfortunately you didn't like being played with. That fact that mom would think this was her type showed how little she knew her. 

"Um....." mom was looking pointedly at her. "That sounds great." 

"Fantastic see you later tonight beautiful." He points a finger at,you as he exits the room. 

Mom kisses your check. "I'll see you later. Have fun tonight." Yeah....fun. 

*****

She decided to go casual tonight, a nice skirt that flowed to her ankles a plain tank top and jacket. Your hair in a high ponytail and sans makeup. Poe knocked on the door at exactly six. "Hey, um sorry I thought you'd be ready." He said looking her up and down.

"I am ready." Vonka picks up her purse.

"Oh, okay." He doesn't look impressed. "When your mother said you were proper I guess she wasn't joking eh?" How does one response to that? "Well let's get going." 

"So you work at a museum, sounds pretty boring." No being a pilot sounds pretty boring......ass. "Well I enjoy it immensely." This is a disaster! The guy is a real jerk. He shamelessly flirts with the waitress right in front of her. We she returns from the restroom she see him pocketing her waitresses number. She had to get this over with she was just going to eat and find some reason to leave. 

He's seems genuinely shocked when she tell him she's calling it an evening. He was in the middle of chatting up the waitress at the bar when she informed him she was leaving "Whoa, wait um....shit um can I walk you home." 

"No, I'll be fine, beside you're so close to sealing the deal with the waitress I don't want to be get in the way. Good night Poe Dameron." With that she exits the resturant and make her way home feeling slightly dejected but mostly concerned that her mother had thought that Poe Dameron would a good match for her. Do she know her at all? 

******

This is the place they meet. This is where he kissed her. He runs his fingers along the couch. His heart skips a beat when he hears the keys in the lock. 

She enter the now dark house, but she knew this place like the back of her hand, she didn't need lights. She pulls off her jacket hanging it up, dropping her bag by the door, she leans against the door frame removing her uncomfortable shoes. She doesn't bother turning on the light in the living room. She heads straight to the kitchen to get some water. He watches her from the shadows. He waits like a lion for the right moment to pouch on his unexpected prey. 

When the light turns on it is his cue. As he excepted she freezes at the sight of him. "Sister!" The island is between them "I've missed you." Wait she remember those word that voice. It was him. He was on the ship he was touching her! Fear, fills her as she looks at the man before her. This, this couldn't be Ben.

"Ben?" No he would never be weak Ben. "No love, it's Kylo now. I let mother and father both see you, now it's time we go home." She throws the glass in her hand at him and dashes towards the door. He deflects it easily with the force, he chuckles how cute she wants to play. 

"Vonka," he walked into the living room only to have a vase of flower fly at him. Ok the first time was cute the second time sorta pissed him off. "Vonka that's enough. 

"You stay away Ben!" Not Ben! A decretive plate now flies at him. "ENOUGH," she flew to the back wall with a crash. He didn't mean to, it was an accident. Sometime the force got away from him. 

"Vonka! I didn't mean too..." she scurried up off the ground escaping down the hall. "Vonka." She goes to her room closing the door. This wasn't going at all how he'd hoped. "Vonka open the door." Inside she is trying desperately to contact mom and Ben bangs on the door, but it went straight to voice mail. "Open the door, now!" She backs up against the far wall at the sound of a lightsaber, the room fills with a sound of distraction and an odd red glow and she knew there is nothing she can do to stop it, there is no where to escape.  
Ben enters the room his lightsaber hissing and glowing a dark red. He face sweaty, his large chest heaving,but it was his eyes that terrified her. The darkness, the anger as they looked on her. "That's enough Vonka. It's time to go." She shakes her head, "No!" As a few tears escape and she trembles in fear. 

He bellows in anger, she's afraid of him. "Fine! Let's do it the hard way!" He uses the force to pull her over to him as she cry out. Once he has his arm around her she pushes against his chest. He reach into her mind as puts her to sleep. She is now dangling unconscious in his arms. That's when he heard it.

"Vonka, Vonka, what is going on?" The comm is at his feet he hears mother's voice. "Vonka answer me." 

He shift Vonka so he can pick up the comm. he clears his throat. "You can't keep her from me anymore. She's mine now." 

"Ben!" He can hear her shock. "Ben, leave Vonka alone." 

"I let you have her long enough. Am I not generous mother? Was that not kind of me?" 

 

"Ben, she isn't yours, she was never yours." 

"Good bye mother." He drops the comm crushing it under his foot. He readjusts Vonka in his arms. 

"Let's go home, love."


	5. Chapter 5

He brings her back to the bunker, this will be there home for the next few weeks. The Finalizer is almost complete and then they would use that as their primary home. He knows Vonka will not be fond of living in space but it is only temporary. Once he secures the galaxy he will build her a castle on whatever planet she wishes. Hell he will have a castle build on every planet for her. He carries her into he rooms, one of the reason he left her to visit mother. He needed to prepare for her arrive. He had the seamstress working on clothing for her. He wanted her to be happy here. Happy with him. 

He also had to have a talk with his slave girl, Tia. She will now wear proper clothing."You are no longer my pleasure slave. You are to serve me and my Vonka. Do you understand? You will need to learn the art of cleaning and cooking." 

"Master I know nothing of these things." His backhand founds her cheek. "I suggest you learn quickly. If you serve no purpose then you will be sold or I may just give you to my knights."

"Master" she stands her head bowed arms straight at her side. She is dressed in her new outfit it is a plain black dress it is not fitting or attractive. Tia watches him carry Vonka in and delicately place her in his bed that was her spot unless she was being punished. She watches her master placing the girl with such care, she has never seen her master display such gentleness. "Tia bring some water and a facecloth. "She really wish to see this woman her master cared so deeply for. She could see the resemblance between them at first glance. She was a luckily woman to have her masters heart. He can sense Tia envy he would have to watch her. "Leave us." 

Vonka, his one love, his perfect girl, lays sleeping in his bed. The last week he imagined her here beside him. He imagined kissing her, holding her, he imagined her coming undo beneath him. He imagined her calling out his name as he pushes her over the edge again and again. 

But in this moment she is so peaceful, so pure. He feels like he's riding on a high, he is downright giddy at this moment. 

He dampens the facecloth and places it on her forehead. She swats it way. He chuckles. This time he places on her neck. She whines and swats again. He takes her arm. She opens her eye. She looks at him comparing him to the boys she once knew. He holds her hand lining up the palms comparing the size difference. It was something they use to do as children, a smile touching his lips. "Vonka, you have no idea how happy I'm in this moment." He still has their hands together he now interlaces their fingers. He moves suddenly hoping over her laying beside her in the bed. He gives her arm a tug so she's facing him. 

"Your even more beautiful than I imagined. I saw you when you were out with your girlfriends and my heart just stopped. It was the forces, the forces presented you to me as a birthday gift. I know your scared...I know.......but I'm going to be so good to you. Don't you remember how good I was to you? I protected you for the other kids." He swallows hard his eyes lock on her lips. "Vonka, please say something." 

"Ben, I want to go home." Silly thing you are home. 

"Vonka my Queen, your home is here." He unlaced their fingers pulling her hand and placing it against his chest over his heart. "My home is here." His hand goes over her heart, she just looks at him, she is so afraid he could taste it. Using his index and middle finger her traces up her neck to her chin stopping at her lips. He rans his finger along her bottoms lip, "Vonka, you can not call me Ben, my name is Kylo now. Ben was weak, he was not worthy of you. I have been reborn, stronger, I have a great destiny and you will be by my side." 

"Kylo," he smiles when she says his name. "I want to go home, to Coruscant." He just explained this! Was she not listening he just told her she's home. He can't lose his temper. He needs to be patient. Master said the Sith are patient. He can uses this opportunity to practice. "You just need some time. I'll give you time to adjust." He pushed her down by the shoulder moving his body over hers.His hands holding her face in place. He places he forehead to hers like he did before on the ship. "I can be patient for you." His whispers before getting up leaving the room. 

Tia rushes to he position by the door. She had not expected her master so soon. When he first bought her they didn't leave the room for over a day. She was unable to walk after he had finally snaked his lust. "Tia my lady is adjusting to her new life. See that she is comfortable but she can not leave these rooms." Who was he kidding he was not a patient man........

"Yes master." 

*****

Vonka shot out of bed the moment Ben left the room. She found only a refresher and closet there were no escape route from this place. It was clear Ben has lot his mind. She builds up the courage to exit his room. She enters into a open concept living /kitchen/ dining area. Her eyes immediately go to woman that she had to do a double take of. She looked shockingly similar to her. Her hair a little darker, her eye were brown not green. She was the same hight but Vonka had more curves, Ben wasn't feeding his slave well, she clearly could use some more food. 

"Mistress." She bows her head, "my name is Tia and I am here to serve you." 

"I .......where's Ben?" 

"Master Kylo is out. What can I do you make you comfortable miss." What? 

"You can let me out of here and point me to the nearest public transport going to Coruscant, wait actually it can be going anywhere as long as it's away from here." 

"You are not allowed to leave these room miss." 

"Oh I'm not am I." 

"Please mistress let me get you some food,or I can run you a bath." Yes, a bath in the other room. Tia sets to work at running her a bath. She hits the door but nothing happened. 

"Shit, why won't you open!" There was another door maybe she could get out though there. This door opens but on entering she realized it wasn't an exit. There was little in the room but and odd stand, that contained a helmet lying on a bed of ashes ashes. What was its purpose? 

"It was my grandfathers." She jumped as Kylo wrapped his arms around her. He holds her close bring his lips down to her exposed shoulder. "Your skin so soft, Vonka." Another kiss. 

"What are the ashes?" 

"The ashes of my enemies, sorry our enemies." Her stomach turns and her place another kiss nape of her neck. 

"Darth Vader was my mother biological father. He was a great man, with a great vision that was derailed by my foolish idealistic Uncle, but I shall not fail. I will complete my grandfathers work." His lips kiss the sensitive spot on her neck just below her earlobe next to her jaw sending a chill down her spine. His hands gently explore her mid sections, her hips. "Come my love, Tia has a bath ready for you."

Tia wait outside the door with a drink. "Here my love. Drink this." He pulled her to the refresher. It took her a minute to realize he wasn't leaving. "Do you want me to help you undress?" His eyes dance with excitement. With reluctance she removes her cloth in front of him.

*****

He had found her in his most sacred room. No one was allowed in there, but he was not upset in the slightest. He wanted to share everything with her. He folds her into his arm. Kriff he wants her. He is having trouble holding back his desire. Tia is running a bath, the perfect opportunity! Tia would only need to prepare her a drink. 

He offer to assist her with her cloths, he watches her. He finds himself licking his lips as he view her smooth skin. He tries to contain himself but he know his want is getting the best of him. She climbs in the tub, the hot water does the job of relaxing her. He moves closer, the drink would take effect soon. He can feel the drugs take affect over her mind as she soaks. He removes his cloth. She jumped when he touched her. "Shhh...relax. Make room my love." He slide in behind her pulling her into his chest. He rubs her arms, her shoulder, working his way down to her chest. He uses his thumb circling around her nipples causing her breath to caught. "Your perfect Vonka." He kisses along her shoulder, his hand slides down her stomach. "Open." He rasps in her ear as he takes her earlobe between his teeth. " he messages her clit gently, a whimper leaves her. He slide he finger into her lush soft folds. Her head goes back her back arches bring her pump breast above water. "Good girl, your doing so well Vonka." He alternates between messaging her clit and working her core until she panting, her head tilted back against his shoulder. He could tell she was close to her peak. "Kiss me" he stares at her mouth. "Kiss me, Vonka and I will let you finish." She turn he head and he claims her mouth. It was just as he imagined kissing her would be. He keep is word but he wants to see her face as he push her over the edge, "oh, oh, oh, K.,K" ........she throws her head back on his shoulder she body trashed was he reaches her peak he feels her clench around his fingers. "Ah, oh.. Ben." She called out before her body collapses against his riding out the high. 

He lifted her from the tub, he desire was now a need. He carries her to her bed, where he waste no time, he hands trap her hips and he pushing into her. Oh so tight, so perfect and his, he slowly filled her and holds there. He kisses along her jaw, claiming her lips again as he gently pulls back and thrust back in, she releases a moan that almost caused him to cum right then. He thrust again,another moan, he reaches down scooping her knee into the crook of his arm changing their angle. His movement became more dominate now, "Oh, Ben, oh," 

"Kylo, call me Kylo." He picks up the pace plunging harder into her, he would not last much longer. 

"Ky...ky....oh oh Ben!" Her muscles clamp around him. No not yet. Not yet....one last hard thrust and he spills into her. He never allowed himself to finish inside a woman before. He holds himself over her. Untangling his arm from her knee he rubs his hand down her thigh taking hold of her ass. Pulling her even closer. His, this is his, even as he become soft he has no desire to pull out of his newly claim space. "Mine your mine." He is nose to nose with her. "Say it. Tell me your mine." 

"I'm yours Ben." No not Ben, he was about to chastise her for using the wrong name when she kissed him......oh never mind he can correct her later.


	6. Chapter 6

They collapse on the bed in a jumbled mess of arms and legs after another vigorous season, "Your amazing, a goddess and all mine, but my love you must stop calling me Ben,"he disentangles himself taking her face in his hands. "You heard me ......." Vonka is asleep, sweat beading at her brow. Her lips slightly,puffy from all the kisses. Her neck has hickies and bite marks. He too did not make it out unscathed he can feel the slight burning on his back from when his little kitten unleashed her claws. He curls up against her. Resting his head against her chest the sound of her heartbeat puts him sleep. 

******

Her head is pounding. Ah why is her body so sore? She opens her eyes.....how did she get to bed? The last thing she remembers was.....was in the bath, yes she was definitely in a bath. Ben is practically sleeping on top of her. Wait where are her cloths? Panic starts to fill her. What is going on? Ok deep breath! Think it through. She was in a weird room with Ben. Then the bath, wait no the slave girl give her something to drink. Ben made sure she drank every drop before her bath. He wouldn't.......he didn't........drug her...... she looked down at the mess of dark hair resting peacefully on her chest. Fuzzy images of her and Ben flash though her mind. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt dirty and used. She wiggles her way out from under Ben and goes start to the refresher. There she stands in the shower but it didn't matter how much she scrubbed. She crumples to the ground. How could he do this? 

******

He stretches out, it has been a long time since he has awoken this content. He reaches around search for his love, where is Vonka? He is hit with a bombardment of emotions. Anger, hurt, confusion, discuss, sadness. He hears the shower going. What was wrong with his girl? 

"Vonka,"he steps into the shower, she is sitting hugging her knees on the shower floor. " What is wrong my love? Did I hurt you?" Star he hoped he didn't hurt her. Yes he did get a bit aggressive but she did as well, he had the bite marks to show it. 

"You drugged me. You took advantage of me." The hurt in her voice was practical tangible 

"Took advantage.......last night I took every measure to insure you were satisfied. I have never done that for any of my past partners." 

"You have done nothing but take for me. You have taken my freedom, you stole my life! Now you have taken my rights to say no. You may as well get me a collar too. That's what you are determent to turn me into." A tear escapes her eye, then again it couple be just water from the shower. He couldn't understand why she was reacting this way. She shivers the hot water had run out at some point. 

"Vonka," he shuts the water off. He reaches for her be she flinches away. Fine! Let her freeze. He storms out of the bathroom, grabbing pants and a shirt and leaves the bedroom. Tia is there with his coffee as normal. He grabs it without a word storming out heading to a training room. He was not going to apologize, Sith don't apologize. Ok he feels a little bad that she's upset but he's not sorry it happened. They were glorious together. She would just have to get over it. 

He spends a couple hours slicing droids to bits.With not solution on the horizon. "Come to me Kylo Ren." Master wished an audience. 

"What troubles your mind apprentice?" He kneels before his master. Snoke starts probing and prodding his mind and he starts to chuckle. "You have finally claimed your Vonka. You must understand she has cause to be upset with you. So impatient, humans so ruled by there desires, but passion can be useful." The old man stares down at him. "Take an old mans advise, do not touch her again until she come to you." That is a horrible idea! His master only chuckles. "You must allowed woman to feel they have some power in the relationship, especially when they haven't. " 

"Well she can gain the allusion of power from another method." He is already imaging her moans filling his ears. 

"Dear boy the Sith are known for the art of seduction, a skill you have not yet practice. Hear my words apprentice, I forbid you to take the girl again unless she asks." 

"Master!" 

"Prove to me that you can truly seduce her, no mind trick, no drugs." he wiggles his finger before him. "Do this or I will remove her from you." 

"Yes master." Anger runs through him. 

"Go and best of luck my young apprentice," Snoke chuckles in amusement. "You will need it." 

To forbid her now that he has had a taste, it seemed cruel but Kylo knew his master love to use every situation was a opportunity to gain knowledge. His abilities as a Sith would only improve after he learnt the art of seduction. So though he is not happy with his master he does see the end goal. He also has the determination to succeed. 

Now to the real challenge, he returned to a silent room. Vonka sits at the table. Tia standing by the door. Tia is not very happy with Vonka, there is a slight cool look in her eyes. 

"Vonka my love have you eaten. " 

"I made sure she did master." Tia answer when Vonka ignores him. 

"I know you are most displeased with me but my love, but I will go shower and then I have a surprise for you." 

"Your going to take me home." 

"We went over this last night my most beloved. I am your home and you are mine." He goes to the table leaning over her. "Forever. Now give me a moment to shower and change and I will show you something very special." 

"You are very lucky Mistress, I have never see my Master show such kindness." 

*****

She sits at the table well his slave girl tells her how lucky she is. How great her master is. His slave girls was clearly in love with me. If Kylo wanted love he had it in her look alike, but it was clearly not Tia's love he wanted, it was her alone.

"Come my love." He reaches for her arm but she flinches away. He kneels in front of her. "Vonka, I promise to not touch you again with out your permission. I see now, I see that what I did hurt you. Please come with me." This was her first time out of the rooms, she would look around see if she can find a means of escape. She was shocked to see she was in a palace of sorts, "this is my master's home. He his very old, and wealthy." He stops in front of two large doors. "You will appreciate this." He opens the door and her heart all but stops. This was the largest collection of historical art that she has ever seen. Piece, after piece, she is awestruck as she moves down the hall. Kylo spent the rest of the day listening to the history behind some of the piece that she became excited about. 

"I knew you would like it." They walk back to his room, it was well after lunch, perhaps an early dinner. "Are you still painting?" Ah, the secret dream she hoped to one day have her art view by the world. It was an adolescent dream she knew in her heart she didn't have the talent required to be a great artist. That's why she focused on restoration. 

"No, I wasn't good enough." 

"I bet you art is amazing." Kylo smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

They dined together, they watched a movie, she notice he was very mindful not to touch her. He even lifted his hand a few times only to drop it to his side catching himself. 

"Where do I sleep." 

"You will be in my bed, I will be in this chair. I just want to be near you Vonka, I love you." She didn't doubt he believe he loved her. 

*******

He watches her drift off the sleep curled up in his bed. He wish to hold her, to run his fingers along her soft skin. He had an idea, to win her over. He just had to make a few special orders. He would need another room attached to his quarters on the Finalizer. As he punches in the request to Hux he can hear him complaining. Which makes him smile. He also told Hux to expect his partner and slave to be on board as well. As he expected Hux indeed was not pleased.

Ren, 

The rooms have already been completed as you are aware changing the design at this point is not an option. As for you "guest" may I remind you this is a military vessel, not a pleasure cruise ship. All none military personal will need to go though security clearance. 

From the personal assistance of  
General A. Hux

Ha! He images Hux pace back and forth barking the message to his assistant. On this is fun! 

Hux

I will have my extra room made to the size I have stipulated or I shall make it myself when I arrive. I believe your rooms are next to mine and you have far more room that one man requires in my opinion. As for my companion and servant they have already passed the more important security clearance; Mine.

Sleep well General  
Ren

There take that you flirty bastard. He has not forgotten how Hux tried to woe is girl. He would make him pay for even looking at what is his. 

He spends the rest of his night watching her as she sleeps. He would not sleep, he need to look worse for the wear if he was going to get the sympathy required to get back in the bed. His Vonka had a soft heart and would not like to see suffering if she could prevent it. A few wakefully night and she would let him share her bed because she was compassionate and compassion is a weakness. A weakness that he will exploit until he is back between those silky smooth thighs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben why don't you go have a nap? You look so tired." He really did, it has been three day since he sacrificed his bed for her, sleeping his nights in the chair on the other side of his room. I can watch the movie alone. You don't have to be with me every second." 

"I'm fine, but again Vonka my name is Kylo." Ben has been true to his word. He hasn't attempted to touch her at all. The past few days it was almost like when they were kids again, they would joke around, poke fun at one and other.

"Oh ok well if your going to be Kylo then my name is Sally." 

"Vonka." 

"Sally." She giggles pushing him tossing the pillow at him. He grabs it before it hits him. She never could get Ben even as a child. He always knew when she was plotting an attack. Mom said it was the force. He tucks the pillow under his arm and a few seconds after she stopped thinking about it he hits her with it in the side of the head. 

"Aw! That hurt, jerk!" He laughs but release a big yawn. "Go have a nap!" 

"Only if you come with me." She eyes him wearily but he looked so sleep she felt bad for him. She agrees and Ben had a look of triumph on his face. He goes in to the room flops down on his bed looking at her patting the spot beside him. 

"Sleep, I'll be sitting in your chair." She strolls over and Ben had an extremely funny look of shock on his face. 

"Vonka, please just come lay beside me. I won't touch you. I just want to be near you. I sleep better with you near me." 

"Fine but you have to call me by my new name, it's Sally in case you forgot." 

"Stop it Vonka." 

"Only when you do Ben." He humphed and lays back and she edges into the bed. He stared at her for a few minutes. "You sleep with your eyes closed." She whispered then an idea popped in her head. Something mom always did when they were kids. She sits up fast startling Ben.

"What? What is it?" 

"Sit up." She grabs his pillow and takes a seat in that spot. The pillow goes to her lap. She pats it in a similar to the way Ben had the bed. He shakes his head but does as he's asked, once his settled she starts running her fingers through his hair in no time he was snoring softly. 

****

He relished every moment she touches him. He couldn't remember that last time someone played with his hair. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the sensation. He didn't want to fall asleep but he couldn't fight it forever. 

He isn't sure what time it is when he wakes but he has Vonka's small hand resting on his cheek, looking up he sees she has dozed off he head resting in the corner, her poor neck at an awkward angle. He stealthily move and using ever care gently repositions her in bed. Then he lays down beside her. 

They lay like this until his comm chimes, he knew what it was. Hux arrived today, he marched into the throne room his head high and full of pride to announce the the Finalizer was ready ahead of schedule. "Supreme Leader I wish to advance our schedule. The sooner we find a suitable planet the sooner we can commence the construction of the Starkiller weapon." They would have to leaving soon. He was not looking forward to getting Vonka in space.

 

Ren 

Departure time six hundred hours. Do not be late. 

Hux

 

He looks at the time, they would have to start getting ready. "Vonka my sweet, it is time to wake." She grumbles "Vonka." 

"It's Sally" she says with a big yawn stretching her legs and arms out. 

"Silly Sally, it's time to wake up." He grabs hold of her side and tickles her, she screams and kicks, yelling to high heaven for him to stop. "Still ticklish I see, that is interesting.

"I hate you Ben Solo. Your so mean to me!" She pulls free from his grasp and with a thumb lands on the floor. "Aw!" She say rubbing her tail bone as she gets up. "I think it might be broken!" 

"Broken well I better have a look at it." She cries no and backs way. "Now don't be shy, I'm a doctor after all." 

"Stop Ben it's enough." She chases her around the room and out into the living area. "Stay away I'm warning you Ben." 

"We use to play like this all the time. Don't you remember." He catches her, pulling her into his arms and blowing a raspberry on her neck. "Stop Ben! Stop!" That was when the door slide open. 

"Ren what the bloody hell is going on in here, I can here screaming all the way......." Hux's eyes fall on Vonka locked in his arms and his face drop, his pupils dilate. 

"Armitage!" Vonka cries try to break free of his grip. "Ben let go." 

"Sleep," ok he panicked, he didn't know what to do so he put her out. He lay her on the sofa. "What can I do for you Hux?" Hux seems lost at the moment. He had originally planned to parade Vonka in front of Hux well boarding his pride and joy his precious Finalizer, but this was even better than any of his plans, Hux finding Vonka in his embrace laughing. Hux was dumbstruck from the sight. 

"How?......when?........" he looks between them. 

"Ah, yes this is my companion that will be accompanying me along with my slave. I trust my rooms have been arrange as I requested?" Hux still seems to be trying to understand. "Well for your sake I hope they are. My Vonka, will sleep through the launch now which is for the best actually, she isn't a fan of space travel." 

"Your Vonka!" 

"Yes, isn't she lovely?" Hux face flushes before he storms from the room. Ren laughs to himself. Now it was time to prepare to leave he was packing his grandfathers helmet with every care he couldn't help but laugh of Hux. He could sense Hux's confusion, jealousy, hell he was down right green with envy right now as he brewed over this new discovery. 

He gave Ren a look of complete loathing as he boarded Vonka tucked against his chest. This is the going to be a fun trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal in this chapter was to show that even as a child Kylo was a very physical player with Vonka, lots of tickling and wrestling.  
> Also I wanted to maximize the awkwardness of Hux finding her there  
> Hope you enjoy more to come!


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing she notices was the cold, rolling over she’s balls up the blanket around her. Her head was fuzzy; she shakes it when realizations hit her. Ben put her to sleep again. "God damn you Ben!" She sat up pulling the blanket off her face. Holy shit where the hell was she? This definitely wasn’t Ben's room. It was smaller, the walls a mundane grey the floor as well. She takes a deep breath yup recirculated air. She jumps up from the bed moving to the curtain hanging against the furthest wall and with a yank pulls it falls back revealing her worst fear…..Space! Nothing but dark, life sucking space, sure some people would marvel at its beauty but she knew what it really was, nothing more than a massive void waiting for something to go wrong so it could kill you. "Mother fucker!" 

"Hey language! Besides I have never fucked our mother," He winks at her. Ben is standing in the doorway wearing.......well she wasn't really sure what he was wearing it was a large black robe with an oversize belt. "Welcome abroad the Finalizer; this is a First Order Star Destroyer and our new home for the foreseeable future." 

"I hate you so much right now!" She glares at him, "you know damn well I can stand being in space. You know it gives me panic attacks!" In fact she could feel one building right now. Her heart started racing as a wave of nausea hits. Her handshakes as she raises it to her chest that is suddenly finding it hard to intake it’s next lungful. 

"Hey Vonka it's ok, hey your fine." Ben moves closer, when he reaches out for her she bats away his arm with her free hand. Fool she needs space! There not enough air in here! "Oh love its ok I will protect you, nothing bad will happen." He pulls her in his arms and starts rubbing her back. "Shh, shhh inhale like me take a deep breathe." She takes in a shakes gasp. “Ok try that again like me.” She was able to take the next one easier. Ben talked her out of her attack as he wipes away her escaped tears. “See you’re ok. I’m going to take care of you, look see I had this brought here for you. So you would feel better.” He pops open the cupboard beside her bed inside was a breath mask. She had seen those before; Dad use to give her one to hold on her lap whenever she was on the Falcon. “See everything you could possible need right here. Not that you will ever need it but I thought it would make you feel better.” He draws the curtain closed. “We will keep them closed you can just pretend you’re planet side.”

“But what about sickness? You said it was a large ship that means if one person gets sick with all this recycled air…..” 

“The Finalizer has the best doctors and a med bay that can rival any hospital in the galaxy. Do you truly believe I would put you in danger?” 

“I just want to go home Ben. You can just drop me off somewhere, anywhere! I’ll call dad and no one will need to know what happened or you could come with me? You don’t have to stay here.” He reaches forward poking the tip of her nose with his finger. 

“Boop, so cute but I will not hear any more talk about leaving is that clear? It makes me unhappy; now it’s time for the tour and rules. This is our room; there is a full refresher for my little lady that likes her baths. Over here closet and this goes to the living area and kitchenette.” He leads her through a door to an open room that contained both rooms the same grey walls. “Here is my privet training room and meditation room, you may come in here but I ask you not touch anything, more for your safety, these are weapons after all. This is Tia’s room you will have no need to go in there. I know it’s smaller but that just means we will be closer.” He wraps his arm over her shoulder. “Now for the rules.” 

“Wait what’s that room?” He smiles down at her. 

“That is a present but I’m not giving it to you yet? You have to earn it.” Think again buddy, I am not doing anything for that room “Ha, you can keep it!” 

“I don’t know it’s a pretty nice gift. I had them rearrange the ship just so you could have it.” He was hoping to entice her and secretly she is curious what it is but she knew Ben and he always came out ahead in any deal he makes. At this moment that room didn’t tempt her enough to see what his deal was. “So what are these rules I’m not going to obey?” 

“You will or I will punish you.” he moves in front of her his hand taking her shoulders, bending he lines his face up with hers. “I’m serious Vonka, please obey my rules. I don’t want to punish you. You are not to leave these rooms unless given permission. “

“So you just want me to sit here. Stars Ben just let me go home!” His fingers dig into her shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain. 

“I told you not to talk about leaving me again.” His eyes turn cold and genuine fear creeps into her stomach. “I’m sorry, I forgot.” Then he blinks and it’s gone. "Silly Vonka I just told you that. You need to pay attention.” He grip on her shoulders relaxed, “For right now you can only leave with my permission but if you earn it maybe in the future I can let you roam the ship freely.” 

“Boy I have a lot to earn.” That comment made him laugh. 

“You need to earn my trust. I truly wish to give you everything but right now you are a huge flight risk, not only that also a security risk. The general will not like you poking around too much. You haven’t sworn your loyalty to the First Order yet.” And she didn’t intend to either yes the Republic had it flaws but it’s still new, like mom said it’s only been twenty years these things take time to sort out. 

“You don’t trust me Ben?” She gives him a hurt look. 

“I want to so badly. You have no idea Vonka. I have dreamt of having you by my side since we were children, now finally you are here and I have to put all these restrictions on you and I hate it but I can’t lose you now.” 

“If I swear this oath will that get you to trust me? Are you loyal to the First Order?” “I don’t want you to take any oath but Hux will. Honestly master says the First Order is a means to an end. They will serve us well until we no longer need them.” 

“Well how do I get you to trust me?” he smiles at her

“I think time is the only way. In time you will see how good I am to you and how perfect we are together. Then when you don’t talk about leaving me maybe I can give you more freedom.” 

“Ben can I ask for one thing? Can I send a message to mom and dad? You can read it and everything; I just don’t like them worrying about me.” Ben contemplates her request. 

“There is a fee; it will cost you a kiss.” 

“A kiss.” She stares at him hesitantly 

“Well unless you desire more kisses. I won’t object.” He smiles impishly. She goes in and gives him a quick peek but she knew that wasn’t going to do. Ben will press for more. 

“Is that all this message means to you?” 

“Wait, shouldn’t you send the message first. Payments happen after services are rendered. Let’s consider that a down payment.” Ben laughed poking her in the stomach

“Very well,” he pulls out his data pad; she takes a seat at the table when she notices a malicious smile creep on Ben’s face. She knew that look he was plotting something. “We require a specialized messaging system to send untraceable messages. Mine doesn’t seem to be working so I’m having one brought.” Ten minutes later there is a knock on the door. 

“What is so damn important Ren I was preparing for a …….” Hux stops dead when he see her there. 

“Vonka is messaging our parents to let them know I haven’t killed her.” 

“She’s your sister.” Vonka notice a look of relief washed over Hux’s face. 

“She is,” Ben hands her the data pad. She writes a simple message to mom and dad just letting them know she’s alive and being taken care of and that she loved them. Ben read the message he nodded and she watched him hit send. He hands the data pad back to Hux. “There services rendered, now about my payment.” 

“Right now?” She looks from Hux to Ben. 

 

“Right now.” She really didn’t want to do this in front of Hux but Ben seemed determined to mark is territory. “Very well.” She signs, standing. She raises her arms around Ben’s neck and as expected Ben pushed every advantage. It wasn’t a bad kiss in truth Ben was a rather good kisser. He had the lips for it, but it was the audience that bothered her. Her face burned bright red. The look of disgust on Hux’s face was enough to make her feel down right shameful. The look of triumph on Ben’s let her know exactly what game was being played. Ben always did like to flaunt his new toys as a child this was that all over again. He merely wanted to rub Hux’s nose in that fact that he had her. 

“Well that was well worth the price. Oh, Hux your still here. I think we are done for the data pad. Unless there is someone else you wish to contact my love, it would cost another kiss of course.” She shakes her head, quickly takes her seat again staring at the floor. She can’t bring herself to look at either of them. 

“Um let me see your data pad Ren I will have a diagnostic run to see what the problem is.” Ben picks up his data pad.

“Oh Vonka look it does work after all, sorry to make you come here Hux but everything appears to be in order.” She steals a glace and Hux, he is staring daggers at Ben. “You know the way out of course. Now my beloved sister what shall we do for fun a movie?” Hux looks at her with a look of pity and remorse before he leaves the room. 

She moves to the sofa not really paying attention. She pulls her legs up to her chest it is fricking freezing in here. “I got us a blanket come on get over here.” She couldn't help it she was so cold she would have snuggled a nerf at this point. She curls up against Ben. “Tia make us some snack.” Well at least mom and dad knew she was ok. That was something.


	9. Chapter 9

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. He could watch her for hours but she is also looked so venerable in these moments, he sits looking at her how easily he could take her, bend her to his will and recreate that glorious night again. His hand twitches as if to encouraging him to act. He hates his master for denying him; seduction was proving a harder skill than he originally thought. He figure she would be his again in no time, but it seemed that no matter how many different attempts he made she would not succumb to his advances. It was frustration and aggravating both emotions he didn’t enjoy. There was one enjoyment he had and that was Hux. Vonka was very much on the mind of the General. He would think of her often and his annoyance and jealousy were highly amusing. Like he would ever be good enough for her. What a fool! He received his order this morning; he would have to leave for some time. Master is insisting he start the search for Skywalker. With no leads they are commencing on Tatooine. It was him home world and his old master did spend years in exile there. It seemed the logical place to begin. “Tia,” He whispers, “you are to watch over her for me. You will make sure she eats and is entertained well I’m away but most importantly she is not to leave these rooms and no one is to be allowed entry. Is that understood?”

“Yes master.” She watches from the doorway, her energy is seething with jealousy she is completely envious of his Vonka. This troubles him but Tia has never attempted to do any harm to Vonka in fact she has shown her nothing but the utmost respect. She is a good slave if she does a good job maybe a reward would be in order. “Leave us.” She silently disappears and his attention is back on the sleeping beauty in his bed. The unwitting temptress, that is slowly driving him mad with her mere presence. He pulls the blanket up from the corner of the bed revealing her tiny feet. He lightly runs a finger cross the pad of her right foot. On the third pass she groans giving a little kick, which brings a smile to his face. He waits a moment then repeats the same process with her left foot, only two runs and she curse with another kick. He chuckles at her creative language choice, which causes her head to pop up. She pushes the blanket from her face give him a dirty look. “It’s time to get up sleepy head.”

“Why so I can spend another day do nothing! Leave me be Ben. I was having a good dream too.” She huff and rolling on her side putting her back to him. His eyes linger on the delicious curve she has from her waist to her hip. His licks him lips his want for her was rapidly become a need.

“You are the only person in the galaxy that I will allow to use that name.” He moves up the bed from her feet to her waist. “I hate it but I have to admit when you moaned it the other night well you came undone under me I didn’t mind it so much.”

“Don’t talk about that.” The drug he used had obscured most her memories of that night which was a shame.

“If you could remember how good we were together. I’m sure you wouldn’t think twice about taking me to bed again, trust me we were fantastic together.” She squired uncomfortably next to him her cheeks turning a pink shade.

“Ben I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Your mind may be saying no but your body remembers, you feel it too your body responding to me.” He runs his hand along her legs stopping at her waist. He leans forward placing his cheek next to hers whispering in her ear “Why fight it? Why not give in?” He slips her earlobe between his lips and she inhales sharply. “You want me. Just tell me you want me.”

“Ben stop.” She pushes on his shoulder but he moves his hand pinning her wrist down moving his kiss down to her jaw. His masters rule be damned he was going to have her again before he leaves. Who would know? He sits up looking down at her little angry face

“You want me.” Her eyes go a bit unfocused. “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you,” she said there's a touch of desperation in her voice. “I want you.” she lifts her arms around his neck. “I want you.”

“I know baby. You need me right now.”

“I need you right now.” She starts to pull at his clothes “I need you. Ben I need you.”

“I know my sweet.” There was nothing hotter than Vonka telling him she wanted him, her trying to pulls his clothes off before he even had a change to undo his buttons. She straddled him, stars she was so wet for him, she rode him hard repeat how she wants him. At first he was just enjoying the view of his goddess having her way with him but when she lean back moaning he couldn’t resist sitting up taking her beautiful nipples into his mouth which send a shudder down her spine and loader moans from her lips. “I need you.” He let's her ride out her climax. "I need you, Ben."

"I know baby, you want me to fuck you hard, you want me to ruin you." He hold her hips. She looks at him, "yes ruin me." A smile spread across him face. "Your wish is my command. On your hands and knees." He slaps her hip. She is quick to please him. Her hip bone are like handles for him to grip and he was not gentle with her. He had weeks of bond up sexual aggression the he unleashed on her tiny body. The sheets are balled in her fist, her arms have given out as he releases a roar filling the room as he folds herself around her. He buries his face in her hair inhaling her scent. "Oh Vonka my sweet girl." He holds her "Tell me your mine Vonka." 

"I'm yours Ben." 

"Call me Kylo." 

"I'm yours Kylo." How long he waited to hear her call him that but it didn't feel right, it felt strange. "Tell me you love me." 

"I love you Kylo." No it feels wrong, "say it again but with Ben." She rolls over in his arms.

"I love you Ben." This made his heart jump. "I love you Ben." She kisses his forehead. "My Ben." She smiles at him stroking his face. "I love my Ben." He would have to leave in a few hours Vonka would be under his mind trick for a while longer so he was enjoying her snuggling him. "My Ben." She runs her fingers through his hair. You touches his face with such gentleness it has been a long time since someone touched him like that. 

"When I get back I will show you what the extra room is for.

"I earned it?" He nods and she smiles. "What's that?" He heard it too a commotion out side the door. "Put this on." He toss her a t-shirt. Something was wrong.

"You can't come in here! My master is not to be disturbed." Tia is holding her ground blocking troops at his bedroom door. 

"Stand aside slave we have orders." The troop shoves Tia out of the way but freezes when he discover Kylo in the door frame.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you enter my rooms!" 

"Stand aside Ren we have orders from the Supreme Leader to bring your "sister" and yourself to him immediately." Hux stops when he see her in nothing but a t shirt. "Bring the girl." She screamed as a troop took hold of her arm. In one movement the man was screaming on the floor his arm sliced away. 

"No one touches what is mine." 

"Stop being a child, the Supreme Leader has issued an order, now move." Vonka seems frighten, he tries to comforts her as they go. "What's happening?" It's going to be alright. "Where are we going?" Ahh it's going to be alright. Hux leads them to the hologram of the Supreme Leader. Vonka freezes when she sees him. 

"Welcome Miss Solo. Please come forward, I have waited a long time for this day. My young apprentice speaks most highly of you. Hux bring the girl closer." Hux takes her arm pulling her forward. "Yes,yes even in this conditions she is a lovely specimen. I see the appeal. Kylo Ren was I unclear in my orders? You were not to touch her unless she asked of her own free will no more drugs and no mind tricks." 

"You were very precise master." 

"Then why did you disobey me?" 

"She would not be seduction! I grow tired of waiting, I wanted her and she is mine. I took what is mine. Like a Sith would." 

"My Ben you look upset is he upsetting you?" She whisper attracting his masters attention. "You stop upset my Ben!" She points at the Supreme Leader. He is filled with a mixer of pride and fear as he watches his master study her. 

"Well at least you abilities in mind control are up to par but it is wear off quickly. You need to work on strengthening the durations. Kylo Ren you disobeyed my order. You leave me no choice but to remove Miss Solo from your care." No! He can't really be serious. "But Master." 

"Do not whine. Do not forget I make the rules you follow apprentice. This is for your own good." What will he do with her? Who will be taking care of her? 

"Hux how does the search go?" 

"We have found a suitable planet. They are setting up a base and we expect construction to commence shortly. At this moment we are ahead of schedule Sir." 

"Excellent," Kylo's attention turns to Vonka his mind trick is wearing off and she is panicking looking around the room before turning angry eyes towards him.

"Damn you Ben Solo." He can feel waves of anger and disgust rolling for her. Again she has his masters attention. Kylo like the first time feels no remorse for what he did. He does wishes she wasn't upset about it. He liked it when she's happy but it is a price he is willing to pay to have her. He was surprised when she hit him. The sound of a slap fills the room. "How dare you do that to me! That's worse then when you drugged me, how dare you use that force trick stuff on me." Another slap. "You can't treat people like that Ben." 

"Miss Solo, I can teach you to withstand such attacks. If you wish I can teach you many things. Well Kylo Ren earns you back."

"Fuck you buddy, I'm not some slave girl or some toy for you asshole to play with. You think you can just pass me around. Fuck you all." Fear races through Kylo's body no one speaks to his master like that. He start to stumble forward with apologies. Well Snoke sits back a silent stare down between Vonka and the Supreme Leader. With no warning she crumples to the ground.

"Well she has spirit. Which is good, she will need it." Kylo kneels by her what was wrong with her? Was she ok? He lifts her into his arms he need to get her to a medic. "General, Miss Solo is now under your care until my apprentice learns to obey my every order." He holds Vonka in his arms no Hux can't have her. He wouldn't allow this to happen. "General she is not a prisoner, though she is not truly a guest either. She is to be treated like the lady she is, is that clear?" 

"Crystal Sir." Hux moves to take Vonka from his arms. No! He can't have her. She is his. The smile on Hux face as enough to make Kylo snap. "Do we need to restrain you Commander? Hand her over." He looks at his master releasing his strong hold on her. He feels her slip through his fingers. 

Rage......hurt.......betrayal 

"You promised her to me! You said she would be mind! Liar!" He screams at the hologram.

"Do not take that tone with me apprentice. I could have her killed, whipped out from existence. I could take her from you completely but I will not. Instead she will serve as your reward. When you give me that galaxy I shall give you your girl. Until then you will only see her when I deem you have earned it." He falls to him knees what had he done? His Master has taken his Queen and turned her into a pawn on his chest board. "Now go and find Skywalker bring me his head and I shall let you see her again."


	10. Chapter 10

He founds Hux in the hallway with a snug smile smeared across his face. “If you touch her, and I mean one hair on her head I will kill you.” 

“Now Ren grown up’s don’t go around threatening people. Maybe that’s why your toy was taken away.” How dare he Vonka is not a toy. “She is no longer your concern Ren, you worry about your mission and let me worry about the girl.” 

“You better not touch her.” 

“I am not like you Ren, I would never trick my way into her pants but if she were to ask, well I’m not going to say no. She’s a beautiful girl no man in his right mind would say no. I can’t really be blamed for that.” 

“She is mine even if she doesn’t like it.”

“Ah but you see she isn’t yours anymore she is mine now and you shouldn’t worry about what I do with my things. Have a safe trip.” Hux side steps him, he wants to rip his stupid ginger head off. 

He stomps to his room the bed still a mess. Only hours ago Vonka was sleeping peacefully there. “Master.” Tia whispers from the door, she is nervous but she wishes to know if Vonka is gone. No she is hoping…..well she received her wish. Anger begins to wash over him, anger at Hux and his smirking smile, anger at his master for taking away his girl, and anger at this little slave that hates his Vonka so. His saber lights and in the end there isn’t much left in the bedroom, or the living room and Tia crawls on the floor begging him to stop. 

“You can never be her, you were always a stand it. A cheap imitation but you can never be the really thing.” He screams as force chokes the tiny slave.

“Master…..please.” 

 

******

The room smelled like leather, she snuffled what is that…… mint…..not peppermint……spearmint that’s it. It’s warm now, about damn time she was sick of freezing her ass off. Oh she has a headache what’s that about? A yawn and rolling to stretch, but the roll sends her into a heap on the floor. What the hell, did she fall asleep on the sofa? Ben normally carries her to bed when she falls asleep. She sits up as the blanket tumbles down and she is surrounded by rich mahogany walls, the sofa she just unceremoniously fell off of was brown leather that had matching plush armchairs on either side. Luckily the glass coffee table was far enough away that she didn’t hit it on her way to the floor. Which was carpeted not the metal floor like Ben’s. Where the hell is she? 

“Ah I was starting to wonder when you would wake.” She knew that voice, but where was it coming from? She leans forward glancing around the chair closest to her feet which was concealing a doorway and in that doorway was Armitage. What is going on? Okay, what do you remember? “You look confused? Don’t worry that is common after effect of a mind trick and who know what the Supreme Leader did to put you out?”

“Supreme Leader” She whispers under her breath. Yes there was a big creepy room and an ancient looking guy on a hologram. Ben….. Ben she slapped him…why …. Oh god! Panic, anger, how could he do that to her.

“Forgive me but your brother is a deplorable person to for taking advantage of you, twice from what I’ve heard.” He had moved out from the door making his way behind the chair. “But the good news is the Supreme Leader has put you under my care now. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” He is standing before her holding out his hand to her. “You don’t have to stay on the floor.” She accepts his hand as his lifts her up she realizes she is only in a t-shirt and blushes. “Um….one moment I have a robe you may use.” He seems just as embarrasses as he hands her the robe. “How is it so warm in here?” 

“Oh does the temperature bother you? I can adjust it to your preference.”

“Can all the rooms adjust to preference or is that a privilege only the General gets?”

“Well the troop’s quarters are all a standard temperature but all officers’ quarters can be set to personal preference, why?” Why…..because Ben has been making me freeze my ass off on purpose. That jerk! “Just wondering,” She grumbled. She looked around the room and her eyes lock on the window. The general keep his curtains open. “What is it?” Armitage misreads her expression as she looks out at the massive void of space. “Oh yes it is lovely the view isn’t it.”

“No! Please close the curtain, please.” He gives her an odd look but complies. That helped a bit. She could at least try to pretend she wasn’t in a floating tin can. Now if she could get the breath mask from beside Ben’s bed then she could really relax. She takes a seat back on the sofa.

“Now that you are in my care there are some matters that need to be discussed. “ He turns looking at her. “Would you like a drink, maybe a glass of brandy?” Hell why not! He pours her a generous glass and takes a seat in the chair next to her. “I’m afraid you are a rather special case. The Supreme Leader emphasized that you are not to be treated as a prisoner but also that you are not a guest.” She sips the brandy it burns as it goes down. “So I have no idea what to do with you.”

“I suggest you just let me go back to my life. I will pretend this never happened and everyone wins.”

“I’m afraid that isn’t an opinion.” He looked at her with sympathy.

“Are you going to keep me locked in your rooms too?”

“I will to my best to get you some exterior activities but even guest are not allowed to just wonder around on my ship.” His data pad beeps he looks down and sighs. “I have to return to the bridge but will be back for supper. You may help yourself to anything in the kitchen. The refresher is over here. That is my room, I see no need for you to go in there and I would like you not to enter my office he motions to the door behind him.” He makes his way to door.

“Wait, where will I be sleeping?” She was kind of expecting to have a room like Tia. Armitage turns, “Well I use to have a small spare room but someone had a fit that he needed an extra room. It was the price I paid for peace. I wasn’t expecting to have guests so at the time it wasn’t a big deal. I will sort something out.” With that he is gone. For the first few minutes she just stood there sort of in a state of shock but she finishes off her brandy and realizes she’s hungry, a raid of the kitchen proved a success when she finds some fruit and yogurt. She takes a seat back on the sofa just looking around the room. Everything if very tidy, there doesn’t seem to be a speck of dust on anything. The books on the shelf all line up shortest to tallest from right to left. There is nothing really personal, no photos or anything that would let you know whose room this is but yet the entire deco screamed Armiage Hux. He clearly was trying to create a comfy refuge with this room and she was now all up in it. 

After she was done her snack she decides a shower was called for. A nice relaxing hot shower alone was just what she needed. Ben wouldn’t let her bath or shower without him. Such a perv. But she now has a problem, she now only has a small towel and there is nothing to change into…… well he didn’t say she couldn’t go in his room…. He said there shouldn’t be reason for it……well she had a reason. 

The closet maybe the most organized thing she has ever seen. She takes the first white bottom up shirt she sees and was hoping to find some sweatpants or shorts or something……Wait! Look at that big flipping coat, yup a big coat like that needs to be tried on. Ok I got the coat now……hmmm gloves he has too rows one of white and one of black….. hmmm…..White. She looks in the mirror. The outfit still isn’t complete…… she scans the room, Oh! She see it the hat in the corner. She is standing in the mirror placing the hat on her head putting on a serious face. “Oh yeah I could so be a General.” 

“Could you?” Crap…… Where did he come from? Her face turns to a shade of red that could challenge a tomato. “Just want are you doing?” He moves into the room and starts to circle her. 

“Well I didn’t mean to…. it sort of snowballed. I came to borrow a shirt but then I say the jacket and the jacket needed the gloves and will here we are.” 

“Here we are playing dress up.” She bows her head in shame she’s a grown women and yes she was caught play dress up like a child. “Well that won’t do. A General stands tall.” His hands go to her shoulders pulling them back. 

“That’s not very comfortable.” 

“No, but in time you get used to it.” He makes his way round to her front. “Chin up.” His fingers slide under her chin tipping back her head, when their eyes meet everything seemed to stop for a moment. They stared at one and other, she found herself wondering is he was going to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? But he blinks and drops his hand. “There now you look like a General except for your eyes, they’re too kind, now please put everything back, it is time for dinner.”


	11. Chapter 11

She carefully places everything back where it belongs; she still hadn’t managed to find pants…….”Vonka? Is everything all right? I have orders us some dinner. I hope you are not adverse to pasta. ” Again he appears at the door, his eyes freeze on her legs, the borrow button down shirt was not provide much coverage. Was he blushing?

“Well I was looking for something to wear when I got distracted.” He eyes still on her legs. Vonka clears her throat, his eyes pop up to hers; he clearly had not been listening. “Pants…..do you have pants I can borrow?” 

“Pants?........Oh, yes of course.” He gets her a pair of sweatpants; which she thanks him for as he makes a quick retreat back to the living area. She was also in need of a brush. Her poor hair was all knotted after the shower. She glances around, hmm……. no brush, she didn’t remember see one in the bathroom either. Oh maybe by the bed, her brush is normally there, hmm……. nada. She slid open the top drawer on the nightstand and well she didn’t find a brush but she did find a collection of halo porn…… Oh General! She quickly closes the drawer and abandons the search her hair will just have to stay knotty. 

She steps in front of the long mirror in her over-sized pants, button down shirt, still damp and knotty hair. Yes this is precisely how one wants to look when they’re about to have dinner with a handsome man….awesome. Deep breath and she makes her want to the table. 

“Can I tempt you with some wine?” She wasn’t sure why he was asking as he had already poured her a glass. She really shouldn’t not after the brandy earlier but why not. Not like she had to get up for work tomorrow.

Armitage was very interested in Ben or Ren as he keeps calling him. With all the names in the galaxy available for renaming yourself why would Ben choose a name so similar to his original name is a puzzler, so silly! 

“Was he always this protective of you? He threatened to kill me not long ago.” 

“Actually at first I don’t think he liked me very much but over time he gradually because more possessive.” Protective doesn’t emphasize the leave of Ben’s obsession. “I wasn’t allowed to speak to boys at school. Not that he would tell me that; he would confront the boy telling them to stay way. People got hurt I know it was Ben but there was never any proof. It always looked like an accident, but I knew it was him. In his mind I’m his and nothing is going to change that. I’m sure he isn’t overly pleased with this situation. I keep waiting for him to burst in here to get me.” 

“Oh that is the one joy of the Supreme Leader; Ren will not disobey his master.” 

“Is he not also your master?” The pasta was bland and the noodles over done for her liking. So she ends up drinking more of the wine which was outstanding. 

“Hardly, we have a mutual goal and he has the finances we require. The relationship is purely business.”

“So you could let me go. You can drop me off anywhere I can get home on my own.”

“We already discussed this I can’t; besides you have seen too much.” 

“I have not! I’ve seen nothing.” She drains her glass

“You know enough to make you a danger to my plan. More wine?” She holds out her glass. His data pad dings. He lets out a sigh. 

“Were you close with Ren’s slave girl?” he asks setting the data pad back down.

“Not really, you know when you can tell someone doesn’t like you well that girl just doesn’t like me.” 

“Well that brother of yours destroyed his quarters and she is in the med bay.” Oh….poor Tia. 

“Is she alright? Should I go see her?” 

“Well she is unconscious now but I will have it arranged once she is awake for you to visit if you wish it.”

“Where is Ben now?” 

“As we speak he is departing on his mission.” Hux sits back with a small smile on his lips drinking his wine. “I love it when he’s off ship.” Wow he really hates Ben. She wondered where Ben was going. Her mind wonders. “You look sad, what are you thinking about.” She jumped what she was thinking about….. Oh the date she was trying to figure out how long she was been way. 

“Well I was wondering if my parents had thought to pay my rent or if they moved my things out to storage or if all my things have been dumped on the street for everyone to paw through…….I wound if work has replaced me yet. They probably have. My life everything I have worked for is now over. I have you to thank for that.” 

“Me! I did not bring you here.” He sits forward his brow crumples his eye narrow. 

“But you’re holding here which is exactly the same thing. Actually you’re right it’s not the same your more of a babysitter. Tell me Armitage do you charge by the hour? I know a few single mothers that are always on the lookout for a good sitter.” 

“I am the General of The First Order. I am the highest ranking member on this ship. How dare you?” 

“Oh I dare, what did you think having me here would be fun? I…. want…. To…. Go…. home.”

“What doesn’t get young lady and you will respect me as you should.” Their voices are steadily rising. 

“I am not one of your soldiers. You can’t boss me around.”

“You may not be a soldier but you still have to do as I say. I am in control here.” He stands setting his glass down positioning himself in front of her. She knows this move her boss does it all the time, looking down their nose to make the person feel inferior. Nice try General she pops up from her seat. 

“Are you? Do you feel in control at this moment?” She still has to look up at him stupid tall people you all suck; what happened next she didn’t expect. She let out a small sound of shocked protest as his mouth claims hers. The kiss deepens as his arms snake around her waist. She can’t deny it the Armitage was a pretty good kisser but as quickly as the kiss began it stopped which him pulling away. 

“My apologies I shouldn’t have done that.” He turns and heads into the forbidden office, “You may have the bedroom for tonight. I will try to arrange something for you tomorrow. Good night.” The door shuts leaving her with a clean droid that has started to clear the table. She wasn’t tired so she takes a seat on the sofa unsure what to do with herself. 

*****

She had to be the most infuriating woman he has ever met. To think he once viewed her as charming and sweet. The perfect blend of class and elegance just the type of women a powerful man needed to charm his associates. 

No this little thing was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. There is nothing classy about her sass mouth, she had claws and she just dug right in, the animal. There was nothing appealing about a woman such as that. Nothing attractive besides the determinations that shine in her eyes like a fire that could devour a man’s soul or how her cheeks flushes as they argued. Nothing appealing at all about someone that is so willing to challenge him. 

Why did he kiss her? 

Why did she feel so right well in his arms?

Why did he want nothing more than to go back out there and do it again?

******

Kylo staring out at the vastness of space, stewing….. His rage has dwindled but inside he is brooding over the outcome. Never once had he questioned his master’s orders or questioned his punishments. Long ago when he bowed a knee to his master Vonka was the end goal. It was like his master wanted to simple give him a taste of his dream and now Vonka will be held just out of reach. Just far enough away to keep him in line, it’s not fair! It’s because he’s becoming too powerful and his master knows it! 

Ah…. the thought of Hux spending time with her was enough to make his gut ache with envy. He is plagued with images of Hux sitting next to Vonka on his stupid lavish sofa as they watch the halo news. Hux doesn’t own movies as far as he knows. That would be a waste of his time. Next Vonka smiling at Hux as they chat over dinner, how dare she those are his smiles! 

No, no, this isn’t Vonka’s fault. She must be expected to make the best of a bad situation. She would be nice to Hux because Vonka is kind, sweet and loving and those are all his. Hux doesn’t deserve them! Hux better not take advantage of her kind nature……..so help him he is going to kill that man. 

He just needs to find Skywalker that’s it……..surely his master will return Vonka after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Hux paced his office, why had he kissed her! He never does anything impulsive. He prides himself on his self-control but yet here he finds himself kiss that insulting vixen. He can’t believe he once thought that girl to be charming. There was nothing charming about her challenging him, literally standing up to him the audacity she has.  
Ok her eye sparkles with determination which was quite captivation. The way she had to tilt her head back to look up at him pushed those plump lips of hers forward, no wonder her couldn’t resist them! He moves to take a seat at his desk. This was bad! She has been a prisoner of her “brothers” for weeks with him taking every advantage he could, Hux winced at the though. Now she is not away from him for more than a day and she finds herself being forced upon again. No wonder the girl is on the defensive.  
He hasn’t even taken the time to figure out what the Supreme Leader has planned for the girl. Clearly Ren means to keep her for himself but if his master is keeping her away is she free for pursuing? His gut tells him no. The Supreme Leader appears to be using the girls as a carrot to move along his stubborn mule of an apprentice. 

He is so happy Ren is off ship or he would likely be breaking down the door at this moment to take back his prize. 

No he would need to watch himself from this point no. Whether he liked the man or not he had to continue work with Ren and their relationship was dicey enough as it is. From this point on that girl was going to be nothing more than glorified prisoner in his books. 

Perhaps he should see about getting the girl her work room. That would be idea if she were to remain. He would have to think up the perfect pitch for the Supreme Leader. The girl is going to be a problem he could just sense it. 

 

Vonka sat for some time thinking over what just transpired between her and Armitage. She realizes she may have crossed a line calling him a glorified babysitter. It was a rather rude thing to say, even if it was true. He was as much stuck in this situation as she was. She waited hoping he would leave his office so she could apologise. It was only when she caught herself falling asleep that she rose making the difficult decision to lock on the door to the forbidden office. The door swishes open and a clearly irritated red head eyes her coolly. “What is it now? Have you thought up some knew insults for me?” 

“No I….I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know none of this is your fault. It was very rude of me to call you….ah….. well you were there.”

“Are you new at this?” He turns his head to the side the corner of his lips turning upward. 

“New at what?” 

“New at apologizing you’re quite terrible at it. So I’m assuming you’re new at it. Is this your first time?” He has a full smile now. Vonka was caught off guard she didn’t know how to respond as she stammers trying to answer, he laughs “Go to bed, Solo.” He called her by her last name…. that’s new! She nods her head and makes her way to the room. “Sweet dreams Solo.” She glances of her shoulder. She’s not too sure she likes this last name business without another word she disappears into the room. She curls up in his bed it was comfortable, she makes herself into a little comfy ball falling into a fast sleep. 

*****

She poked her head out of door scanning the living area. There was no sign that Armitage was there other than a pot of caf already prepared in the kitchen. She raids the cupboards in search of breakfast. No cereal, for real General come on! 

Fine! Toast it is…… Stupid toast.

She jumped when the doors slid open and a trooper waked in. They look so bizarre in there white armor suits and helmets. What’s the deal with the helmets? Are they expecting an attack at any moment? Why don’t the offices wear them? Should she have a helmet of some sort? Her eyes wander to the curtains goodness she wished she had the breath mask from Ben’s room. 

“Miss Solo, I was asked to take you to your old quarters and help you retrieve your clothing.” She raises slowly. “Follow me please.” They didn’t have far to go, ten steps or so. When the door slide open the destruction shocks her. Ben’s room was destroyed. “Be careful Miss. You need to watch where you step.” The bedroom was no better but thankfully the closet was intact. She grabs as much clothes as she can. “Can I help you miss? I could take something.” She thought for a minute that it might be funny to make the clearly male trooper go in the dresser to get the underpants but instead thanked him and handed him an arm full of dresses that were on hangers. She finds the nightstand sliced in two. “You shouldn’t touch that miss.” She cautiously pull the half door off and there it was the breath mask. She nearly cheered when she saw it.

Once back in the General’s room the trooper informed you that Tia was awake and that he would wait for her to change before taking her to the med bay. Her first tour of the ship she was determined to take in as much as she could. They walked in an awkward silence for as long as she could take it. 

“So, what is your name?” She has her breath mask with her tucked safe and sound under her arm just in case she needs it. 

“I’m call FN-2187.” 

“Your parents named you FN-2187!” Geez and you thought Vonka was bad, poor guy. 

“I don’t have parents, no storm trooper does. The order trains us from birth.” What! 

“What about your parents? Where are they?” 

“The first order is my family Miss.”

“Oh will I’m adopted too I get it but I at least knew who my parents were.” They walk in silence again, without seeing his face she couldn’t be sure if her questions were annoying him. 

“This way Miss.” He turns left down a hallway. 

“Oh, how can you tell where you’re going? Everything looks the same to me” He chuckles, oh maybe she’s not annoying him. 

“We were given the lay out and told to mesmerize it, Miss.” 

“Wow where can I find one of those maps.” She laugh glancing at the white mask.

“Don’t worry Miss I’ll get you where you need to go.” Ha! That’s not why I want it. She was shocked when she see Tia. 

“What do you want?” She stares daggers at you. 

“I came to check on you. I was told Ben didn’t take it well that I was removed from his care. Can I do anything to help?” Maybe she would like some water or something to eat.  
“You can leave. My master was so good to you, so kind, so gentle and look what you did. I want you to leave you are bad, bad for my master.” Poor thing, her dedication to someone that would hurt her so was heart breaking to Vonka. 

“Tell me how to get to the hanger and I will leave. Trust me Tia I don’t want to be here.” She whispers the girl looks at her. 

“Four floor, sector H.” Vonka repeats the information. 

“I hope you find freedom Tia. Freedom is a right not a privilege.” 

“I hope I never see you again.” With that she leaves Tia. She too hopes to never see that girl again. 

FN-2187 was escorting her back. “So where do you stay on this ship?” 

“The troops are on floor five and six, Miss.” 

“Is there a caf around? I’m hungry.” 

“The caf is on floor four close to the training rooms.” Bingo! “But I was told to return you to the General quarters.” 

“Message him, I’ll ask.” 

“I don’t know Miss.” 

“The worst he can say is no, right?” FN-2187 take you to the nearest messaging center on this floor. A tiny image of Hux pops up.

“What is it soldier?” He said annoyed 

“Sir, Miss Solo is requesting to go to the caf for food.” 

“I gave you simple instructions and now you are wasting my time..” She pushes FN-2187 out of the way. 

“I have been trapped on this ship, in space for weeks now and I want to go to the caf and see someone other than Ren, Tia or You!”

“I’m afraid that is out of the question, you will return to my quarter’s immediately.” she stares hard at the miniature halo of Hux. 

“Fine but I clearly remember the Supreme guy saying I wasn’t supposed to be treated like a prisoner and well I’m feeling pretty confined! So maybe I should go talk to that guy.” She sees it only for a moment Hux looks concerned. So she pushes a little harder. “I’m going to tell him about our little fight last night and see what he things too.” 

“FN-2187 you may take Miss Solo to the caf to eat and then bring her back to my quarters. She will not put up a fuss when it is time either, is that clear Solo. You are on a very short leash my girl. Don’t test me.” Oooh scary, ha I grow up with Leia Organa for a mother you think you can intimidate me!

“Sure thing Red,” His eye seem to burn even through the halo. 

“We discuss how you are to address me later this evening.” 

“Can’t wait!” With that the halo disappears. “See we can go!” Finn starts tells her he has never seen anyone speak to the General like that. 

“Well maybe he needs it.” The caf looks like any normal caf nothing really special. Logically the caf would be in the center of the floor plan equal distance for everything. If she was designing the ship that’s where she would put it. 

So FN-2187 and she get some food which didn’t look appetizing but that’s not why she’s here. She feels bad for FN-2187 but it is now or never. She picks the tall guy that is sitting at the next table with his back to them. She scoops up a spoon full of what looks like potatoes, takes aim. FN-2187 hisses “What are you doing?” She smile slyly and flicks it……bullseye! It takes the man in the back of the head. “Sorry.” She whispers to FN-2187. The tall troop was now bearing down on them. When he reaches for her FN-2187 moves to defend her. What a sweetie…… guilt floods her stomach, he didn’t deserve this. As a fight between the guys breaks out she ducks down and makes her way to the exit, mostly unnoticed. 

Now find to find a hanger before anyone realizes she shouldn’t be wandering the halls. She searched hall after hall when a helpful troops offered to assist. 

“Oh I’m looking for sector H the hanger.” He takes her to a hallway pointing down it.

“Continue straight down that way Miss, you can’t miss it.” You thanked him and you were a good distance from him when the alarm sounds. “Kriff….” He head him swear. “Halt!” Like hell she bolts! 

She enters the hanger skulking along the wall creeping onto an empty transporter. She may hate space travel but she was the daughter of Han Solo if she couldn’t steal this ship to go home than she didn’t deserve to be call Solo. 

It was an impressive attempt but they have a blasted tracker beam locked on her before she was hundred feet away. This was the first time she actually got a look at the star destroyer and it was massive. She never would have escaped without a better plan. So she does the only thing a stubborn girl can and disables the door and when they finally pry the ships ramp down she waits with her hands in the air as rather pissed off General stomps his way aboard to get her and she is unceremoniously dragged back to he’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted this chapter on the wrong story for a sec. lol sorry!   
> It's been awhile I hope it was worth the wait.   
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Armitage hasn’t said a word, his cheeks where blotchy pink spots and he stares straight ahead his eyes a hard icy blue/green. She tugged trying to free her arm from the vice like grip he had on it. It was probably a good sign at how poorly planned her escape attempt was that only now she starts thinking about the how much trouble she was in, well she didn’t want to find out how Armitage intended to punishing her. She plants her feet like a toddler having a tantrum. Armiage still doesn’t look at her he only squeezes her arm harder and applies more strength in his pull. The only sound in the hall was that of her shoes sneaking across the shiny teals. She imagine they look exactly like a parent dragging their naughty toddler out of a toy store. The image in her mind was so funny she starts laughing. That got a respond from Armiage and it wasn’t a favorable one. Vonka’s back smashes into the wall, her head whiplashes into the wall behind her causing her eyes to see stars. It took her mind a moment too caught up. She thought her trouble breathing was caused by the impact against the wall but it was Armitage’s hand around her throat that was making her next breath ragged. 

“YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!” Him face is so close to hers their noses are almost touching. “Do you have any idea what you have done?...” He keeps talking but she’s not listening she’s too busy focusing on trying to take her next breath, try to pry his fingers from her neck. “You want to act like a child than I shall treat you as one.” He releases he throat and hoist he over his shoulder well she gasp and chokes. The breath mask is pinned between them digging into her stomach.

An elevator ride and short walk down the hall she hears a door whoosh open then she is unceremoniously dropped on the floor. She glances around the room; it was six feet by six feet a bench and a toilet where the hell is she? 

“What is that?” Armitage bends down grabbing the breathing mask.

“No, you can’t take that…… I need it.” She tries to snatch it back. He exams it closely and scoff tossing it in the corner. “If this ship were to go down Solo that mask wouldn’t save you. Now you are going to sit here in this cell and think about what you have done well I go and clean up your mess.” 

“Wait, how long am I going to be in here.”

“As long as I want you here. No one has ever escaped my cells.” He turns his back to her exiting the room. 

“You can’t leave me here, I’m……I’m not a prisoner!” Armitage turns at the door. 

“You are now!” With that the door hisses closed. Vonka looks around at the walls before slowly making her way to the bench rubbing her arm and throat trying to feel if he had done any damage.

Ok maybe her escape wasn’t the brightest idea she ever had…….

***

“FN-2187 can you please explain to me how this happened?” The trooper has his helmet off. His head bowed in shame as he stands before him. Good, good he should be ashamed. 

“I’m sorry sir.” 

“Sorry, is not an explanation. You had a simple task, Soldier. Take the girl to retrieve her belonging and to see the slave girl. Than return her to my quarters. Instead you contact me well I’m in a meeting to ask to take her to the caf. It was against my better judgement but I thought what could one girl possibly do well under the watchful eyes of one of my FN division?” He pass to start at the man a silence fills the room. “Apparently she can do a lot. Full ship lock down! A freight stolen and damaged! Everyone’s work schedules on the entire ship interrupted because one soldier can’t manage to control one girl.”

“I’m sorry sir.” FN-2187 says again 

“Your record is outstanding. Captain Phasma has had you short listed for a promotion to squad leader. Yet you couldn't manage maintain control of one girl. Tell me how can I possibly put you in charge of a squadron after this?” He was again met with silence from the trooper. 

“FN-2187 you leave me no choice but to demote you to sanitation. You are to report to Lieutenant Hurst tomorrow 07:00. You are to assist in getting the base operational. I am very disappointed in you soldier. Dismissed.” There is no complaint nor argument from the man as he exits his office with an air of dejection. 

He looks at his data pad and the numbers start rolling in. The credits that girl cost today, he has executed men for costing half that amount. He should leave the little instigator in the holding cell with her pathetic breathing mask for a few days; let her stew. It might do her some good. Make her see how generous he has been with her far. A couple days eating that nasty slop they serve three meals a day to their prisoners will have her falling to her knees, begging to be allowed to return to his quarter. A small smile pulls at his checks at the thought. 

****

Vonka sat on the bench nursing a headache that she likely got from the impact to the wall. That jerk did he have to be so rough! To distract herself she tried to figure out where the annoying hum was coming from. Her stomach was starting to get upset but that was likely because she was hungry, after all she only had that crappy toast so far today. Armitage would come for her soon. He was just upset but she was sure once he cooled down he would retrieve her. 

 

How long has she been here? It felt like she has been here forever. It’s impossible to tell time but when the slot at the bottom of the door opens and a tray with the greyish color slop on it was slid through she assumed it must be supper. At this point she was feeling pretty sick to her stomach but she knows once she eats she’ll feel better. This happen to her at work if she was busy working on a restoration she would sometime forget to stop for lunch. Once she got food in her she was good to go. 

Ok so this grey stuff didn’t look very good, but looks could be deceiving right. She stands to go get the tray but the second her feet hit the ground it was like the ship swayed beneath her, she braces the wall for support. Where they under attack? No there would be alarms right? Right? 

“Hey, Hey what’s going on out there? Why is the ship moving like that?” She yelled at the guard outside the door. The helmet doesn’t even turn to acknowledge it heard her, maybe it didn’t. She uses the wall to make her way to the door, knocking on the window. 

“Hey, why is the ship moving like that?” still nothing from the guard. “Hey you answer me!” She hits the window with her hand with only makes the ache in her head pound more. Fine, be a jerk! She was about to bend down to get her tray when was hit with an even stronger wave of nausea. She stumbles to the toilet and retches she made it……. mostly. Her head throbbed as she tries to stand back up. This damn ship keeps moving; how is she supposed to keep her balance? The noise seemed to get the guards attention he was knocking on the window. If she could just make it back to that cot, ok standing is out of the questions she crawls her way there, picking up her mask and holding it close. Something was going on out there she may need this. Star she wished her head would stop pounding she need to focus.

 

She rest her head against the wall keeping her eyes closed the lights were really starting to annoy making her headache worse. The door opens and in comes Armitage. “Hey, what is up with your ship?” What is he doing here? If something was wrong with the ship should he be….. Oh what’s it called…. at the helm? Force I don’t know but where they take care of the problems!

“I beg your pardon?” Armitage looks at you concerned. 

“Why does your stupid ship keep moving like that?” Armitage continues to watch her with concern

“Solo, is that even basic you’re speaking?” What is he talking about? The guard says something too low for you to hear. “I see, well come on Solo I think we best get you to a medic.” Medic? Well maybe they could help you with the darn headache. She stands but again the ship throws her off balance. 

“See your ship is broken.” Armitage moves closer looking concerned.

“I didn’t realize you hit your head the hard Vonka. Hold on to me. I will help your balance.” He slides his arm around her resting his hand just above her hip. It was a slow walk with Armitage losing patience, he bend down scooping up her knees and carried her down the hall. It didn’t help her dizziness but it did speed them along. She surprized how comfortable she felt in his arms. She rests her head against his shoulder, it was nice and warm she was starting to get sleeping and well she could sleep here. 

“Vonka doesn’t go to sleep. I’m pretty sure you have a concussion. We are almost at the medbay. Stay wake.” 

“Stop bossing me around.” He shakes his head Vonka of course didn’t realize everything she has spoken was coming out is a slurred mess. The guard call thought she was speaking another language it was only after she was sick crawling back to her bed that he pieced everything together calling the General. 

 

Hux had the head of stuff running every test possible. He can’t believe he injured her this gravely in his anger. He pace for a time waiting for word on her condition, an emotions he didn’t often feel working its way into his chest. .. Guilt. He mind overrides it why should he feel guilty she was the one that caused the whole mess, but that didn’t seem to be helping. After all the testing, they are keeping her overnight. Hux leaves knowing she will be well careful.   
He is back in his quarters pouring a glass of whiskey. What a day? He starts unbuttoning her collar when his holo dings. 

Hux

I am cutting the search and heading back immediately. I heard Vonka has been omitted into the medbay. If you have damaged my girl I will kill you in the slowest way possible; it will make one of your torture seasons seem like a day at the spa. 

Ren

He empties his glass sinking into his chair. He turns the empty glass on the armrest watching the light dance off the design in the glass. That girl was going to be the death of him. He just knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke to someone holding her. She murmured push the arm off her. "See this is why I keep it so cold in my rooms, can't have my girl pushing me away." Ben........ What was Ben doing here? He pulls she tight against his chest. "Oh Von, I know it must be awful living with Hux but did you not think how it would upset me, trying to leaving me." His voice became colder as he spoke. She starts to feel like a mouse trapping by a snake as his arms tighten around her making it harder and harder to take her next breath. 

"Ben......you're.....hurting......me." She chocked out

"Then you know exactly how I feel!" He hissed. 

"Ben....please." Stars she wasn't sure how much more she could take.....

"Don't you see, don't you see how much I love you!"

"Sor.....ry" he's going to crack her ribs she's sure of it but suddenly he releases his constrictive hold. 

"Oh Von, I can stay made at you. Just don't ever try to leave me again." He is holding her head to his chest placing kisses on her crown. "At least you have given me a reason to contest my masters decision to place you with Hux. Clearly the man isn't up to the task of caring for you. He's too focused on his stupid Starkiller, what a waste. I swear they never learn." He sighs, "Master says it will serve its purpose.......looks like it's time to say goodbye. I'll see you soon." Another kiss on the head and you wake with a start. Her mind feels fuzzy, she in the medbay...... Ben? Where did he go? 

"Oh your awake!" A young doctor says moving closer to her. "Nurse alert the General. Now young lady how are you feeling?" Young lady he can't be that much older than me. 

"I'm ok but did you see where Ben .....I mean Ren went?" Ren is what Armitage calls him right?

"The Commander is off ship as far as I know Miss." No he was right here! "Don't worry some confusion is normal with a head injury." The doctor starts flashing a light in your eyes and questioning you about your stomach when Armitage arrives. "Of General Hux good morning sir as you can see our patient has serviced the night and she seems to be on the mend. 

"Very good when can she be released?" The doctor informs him that you could be release under supervision. He would have to have someone watch over you for the next day cycle to insure everything is alright. As he start going over anything that could be a sign of trouble a nurse took her to a near by refresher helping her dress and she was off with the General back in the hallways but this time he wasn't dragging her along in fact he had slowed his normal brick pace to one that suited her. He hasn't said a word to her though he's breathing did give pause twice as though he was on the cusp of speaking but changed his mind. 

"What is Starkiller?" She couldn't take any more of the awkward silence and she was pretty sure they had three more long hallways before they would be at his quarters. 

"How did you hear of that?" He tone was highly defensive. He even stopped walking

"Well Ben was in my room and he said something about Starkiller. I was just wondering what it is."

"Kylo Ren is off this ship, who spoke to you about this? The doctor? The nurse." His hand now circles around her arm with a firm hold. 

"Are you going to shove me in a wall again?" He looked shocked by the question he quickly drops she arm. "I just don't think my head can take another knock so soon." He look appalled at the comment.

"Of course I wasn't...." he stopped speaking when two troops turned the corner walking towards them. The both saluted him as they passed. The thought of Starkiller was pushed from her thoughts. 

"What happened to FN-2187? Did he get in trouble?" Hux frowned and told her that he was demoted. She feeling a tiny ball of guilt for what she did to the poor guy, he was sweet and didn't deserve to be punished. She tried her best to defend the man but Hux said if one of his soldiers couldn't stop an untrained girl from escaping then there was something wrong. They again fall into silence he didn't speak to her until they reached his quarters. 

"Vonka," he gentle said her name well she sat down on the sofa. "I wish to apologize for hurting you. I lost control." He sighed and Vonka realized that this was truly upsetting him. He was a man the radiated control from he perfectly placed hair to his tightly run ship, this man too great pride in his ability to maintain control. The fact that you made him snap spoke volumes. He takes a seat beside you. "I need to know who told you about Starkiller. It is a huge security breach." You told him it was Ben! Why doesn't he believe you. "For you to even know its name is unacceptable. Vonka was in the doctor? Did you hear the medical stuff speaking of it."

"I told you it was Ben. He was with me in the medbay." Hux sighs in frustration 

"Vonka Kylo Ren is off ship. The doctor did say there could be confusion." He looked concerned at you like he feared he caused your brain permanent damage. "It has to be the medical staff. I'll need to have them questioned. Find the weak link." Whoa she didn't know what "questioning" the innocent staff would entail but she had to made him believe her, Ben was there she was touching his, she could smell his shampoo. 

"Ben was there he was upset with me for trying to leave. He's going to use this to get me back, he said he's going to his Master and telling him your too focused on "your Starkiller" to care for me. I don't see why you're so upset I don't even know what it is!" It was at this moment your stomach protested loudly at its hungry. 

"Rest I will get you something to eat," he stood her gut was telling her he didn't believe her. His finger catches her chin. "I am sorry I hurt you. It was never my intent to be anything but kind with you." My those are some nice eyes. 

They spend the rest of the day together. When he wasn't working he seem to watch over her every move like a mother of a kitten. That night when she went to bed this head injury had taught Vonka something very important. Armitage Hux may play the cool controlled General but really that man was just as passionate as Ben under it all and she can't help but wonder just how much of that passion is directed towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone, but on the plus side we are moved into the house. Still having trouble finding internet service..... Every company I call offers 100gb a month with a slow download speeds for double what I was paying at my last place for unlimited awesome internet. 
> 
> Can anyone explain how a company can change me double for crappier service? I don't know any other industry in the world that can charge you more for the their poorer quality service. It's insane!


End file.
